High School DxD - Afterwards
by LustyAnimu
Summary: (All chapters updated again...) This will take place after ep 12 of season 4. Lemons will be in this... FINALLY! After the confession with Rias, things have gotten calmer. But there's more yet to come that Issei has to witness. RiasxIssei, AkenoxIssei, XenoviaxIssei, AsiaxIssei. Pretty much a whole IsseixGirls.
1. Rias toys with Issei

We're going to continue off the anime after ep 12 season 4. _Who needs the manga or light novel?_

**_LEMONS WARNING_**

So after that day where Issei finally confessed to Rias, He was laying down on his bed, talking to himself.

Issei: (sigh) So I've finally done it. I've finally confessed to her.

Issei closed his eyes.

Issei: This week was tiring...I need to rest...All that fighting really drained me.

A couple of knocks came from Issei's door.

Issei: Yes?

The door opened. Rias walked inside.

Issei: ...Rias?

Rias closed the door and locked it behind her. She smiled. Issei made a worrying look.

Rias: Issei...We're finally home alone you know?

Issei: ...Yes, I suppose we are.

Issei dropped a sweat. Rias stepped closer and unbuttoned her shirt. Issei was staring.

Issei: Whoa...

Rias: Issei...what are we now?

Issei: ...Uhm...I guess we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?

Rias giggled and dropped her shirt. Her large breasts bounced. She unhooked her bra, releasing her big bouncy breasts.

Issei: OOH WHOA!

Rias rushed to Issei and pinned him down.

Issei: HAAA?!

Rias: Now Issei... Please... Let me reward you..with my body.

Issei: ...Are you sure about this? I mean we are in a relationship now right?

Rias: Oh, of course, Issei, you can have anything you want.

Issei was smiling like an idiot.

Issei: THEN YES! I'LL CLAIM YOUR REWARD AND TREASURE IT! HAHAHA!

Issei hugged her tightly squeezing her.

Issei: FINALLY! I CAN FINALLY GET AS CLOSE TO THE HOTTEST CHICK I KNOW!

Rias turned red and giggled.

Rias: Slow down Issei... We have to take it slow first.

Issei looked up at Rias.

Issei: Oh my bad. How should we start then?

Rias climbed on top of him. She slowly leaned in.

Rias: Like this...

Issei: Ooooh...

They both leaned in and kissed.

Issei: (This feels amazing...her body is on me...just like last time on the sauna. Her boobs are pressing onto my chest. The wonderful sensation of Rias' tongue colliding against mine! Oh the sweet sensation of HER BODY ON ME!)

Rias: Mmmmmmmm...

Issei: (Her sounds...it's very arousing...I'm getting too excited. I have to calm down. She wants it slow first.)

They both made out for a while. Issei broke the kiss to breathe. Rias looked at him and giggled.

Issei: R-Rias...

Rias giggled.

Rias: I love it when you call me by my name...

Rias narrowed her eyes and smiled.

Rias: So, what do you say we get closer...

Issei: C-Closer?! Oh, you mean... No no what am I saying, you couldn't possibly mean...

Rias whispered in his ear.

Rias: Oh I do mean it... Let's do it right here Issei...

Issei squealed in excitement.

Issei: OOOOOOOOH! R-Really...Y-You mean it?

Rias giggled.

Rias: Of course...

Issei was shaking.

Issei: I...I...I don't know how to start this! Rias this is too sudden... I'm too excited I can't think!

Rias giggled more. She rubbed his chest.

Rias: Would you like me to help you out?

Issei froze and stared at her.

Issei: (Help me out? Does she mean...)

Rias reached lower and rubbed his crotch.

Issei: GAAAH! R-RIAS! THAT'S THAT'S MY...

Rias unzipped his pants.

Issei: (She's unzipping my pants! OH MY GOD! I FEEL LIKE I SHOULD STOP THIS BUT WHY WOULD I?! THIS THE CLOSEST I'M GOING TO GET TO POUND TOWN! WAIT...THAT MEANS SHE'S GOING TO SEE MY...)

Rias pulled out his meat. Issei turned red in embarrassment.

Issei: AAAAAAH! RI-RIAS! THIS IS EMBARASSING!

Rias smiled as his meat grew bigger. Issei felt even more embarrassed.

Rias: It's wonderful... Fufufu~ I've seen it many times Issei but I haven't seen it this big and hard.

She starts to stroke it.

Issei: Aaaaa...

Rias: Does this feel good?

Issei: Oh baby... yes... it does...

Rias: Do you want me to taste it?

Issei: W-What?! WHAAAAAAT?!

Rias giggled.

Rias: Do you want me to taste it Issei? It's a simple question.

Issei: I...I'm lost for words...(SHE WANTS TO BLOW ME! COULD THIS BE IT?! MY MANHOOD IS ABOUT TO FINALLY GET INSIDE A GIRLS MOUTH! AND NOT JUST ANY GIRLS MOUTH! IT'S RIAS' MOUTH? THIS IS **_EPIC!_**)

Rias: Well? I'm waiting...

Rias stroked more and more. Issei moaned with pleasure.

Rias: Do you want it or not, this is the only opportunity you'll get.

Issei: (F-FUCK! I'M NOT READY FOR THIS! OH FUCK IT! I HAVE TO EXPERIENCE IT! I HAVE TO!) Y-yes...please...

Rias: Hmmm...Say it like you actually want it...

Issei: YES PLEASE!

Rias: Do you really want me to taste your cock Issei... Your big, hard, juicy cock inside my mouth... Oh, it makes me drool.

Rias' saliva dripped onto his meat. Issei was shaking like crazy.

Issei: (_YES I FUCKING WANT YOU TOO!) _**_YEEEEEEEEEES I WANT YOU TO SUCK ME DRY! _**

Rias blushed a little bit. She then grinned.

Rias: Alright, I'll let you have it.

Issei: (HAHA... SHE'S GOING TO DO IT!)

She slowly lowered down to his crotch. She then pressed her lips on the tip of his meat.

Rias: Chu~

Issei: (AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH SHE KISSED IT! AND THERE'S MORE TO COME!)

Rias slowly sucked on the tip of his meat. Issei moaned.

Issei: AAAH! R-RIAS! (AAAAAH THIS FEELS AWESOME!)

Rias: Mmmmm

Rias sucked a bit deeper.

Issei: OOOO RIAS!

Rias: Mmm...

Rias was looking at Issei as she was blowing him.

Issei: (THIS FEELING! THE GIRL'S MOUTH! ALL SLIMY AND WET! IT'S SO AMAZING! I'VE NEVER THOUGHT IT WOULD FEEL THIS AWESOME! I'VE FINALLY GOTTEN A BLOWJOB! IT'S THE BEST THING I'VE EVER EXPERIENCED!)

Rias sucked deeper and faster bobbing her head.

Issei: RIAS! I... THIS FEELING! (I'm going to blast...I have to warn her!)

Issei clenched his hands. Rias held his legs tightly and shove his meat all the way down to her throat.

Issei: RIAS! I'M GOING TO EXPLODE!

Rias slowly moved back and forth all the way down and up as she stared at him. She was blushing in deep red.

Issei: (Oh...her face...it's so arousing...it's...it's..aaah...AAAAAH! IT'S COMING! AAAAAAA!) RIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!

Issei shot inside her mouth. Rias's mouth was full. She released his meat from her mouth. Saliva dripped all over. She spat the fluids out in a bin. She panted heavily. Issei was staring at the ceiling panting heavily.

Issei: That...was amazing...

Rias smiled at him and climbed on top.

Rias: ...What did you think?

Issei's nose started bleeding.

Rias: Issei?!

Issei then passed out on the bed.

Rias: Issei?! Issei?!

Later on, Issei woke up from his nosebleed situation. He sat up and looked around.

Issei: ...R-Rias...Was that a dream? Was that all that in my head?

Rias: I'm right here Issei...

Issei looked to his right and saw her naked next to him.

Issei: GAAA- So...So it wasn't a dream...

Rias sighed.

Issei: ...Is something wrong Rias?

Rias: It's nothing...

Issei hugged her.

Issei: Rias...I'm sorry...

Rias slowly hugged back.

Rias: You killed the mood...when you passed out.

Issei: Hey, you're the one toying with me! I can only handle so much!

Rias smiled.

Rias: I can't help it. I love to toy with you sometimes. After all, I am your master.

Issei: THAT'S IT! IT'S ABOUT TIME WE SWITCH ROLES!

Issei climbed on top of her.

Rias: Issei?

Issei: If we're couples now. I'll have to dominate you too!

Issei smiled and groped Rias' breast.

Rias: HAAA?! S-Stop it Issei! Aaaa!

Issei: It's my turn to play with you!

Rias: N..No! Stop it! OOH! NOT THERE!

Issei then pinched her nips and began to pull.

Rias: AAA STOP IT! IT HURTS!

Issei: NOTHING IS GOING TO STOP ME NOW RIAS! TODAY IS THE DAY I BECOME A MAN! I'M GOING TO SUCK DEM TITTIES DRY!

Issei slowly sticks his tongue out. He licked her nip. Issei then sucked on her nip.

Rias: AAAAAAAAAA! ISSEI!

Rias hugged him tightly.

Rias: Issei...Aaaaa! I-Issei...

Issei: (Her tits...The taste...I've never thought it would be like this... The sounds of her moaning...it arouses me more...I can't stop...I've completely weakened her. She isn't fighting back. She's allowing me to go keep going. Finally, I've dominated her.)

Issei groped her other breast and sucked on her nip.

Rias: I-ISSEI! AAAAAAAHAAA! AAAAAAAH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

Rias pulled him off and kissed him passionately. Their lips locked and their tongues were violently swirling against each other. Rias broke the kiss. They were both panting.

Rias: ...That... That...was..intense...

Issei looked down.

Issei: Sorry...I got carried away.

Rias: N-NO! I...I LOVE THIS! I love this type of you.

Rias pulled him down on the bed and climbed on top.

Rias: You're so dominant... It's so sexy... But, now I have to remind you who's really your master...

Issei smiled.

Issei: Hehehe...Well then...What do you want to do with me?

Rias turned deep red. She stared at him rubbing his chest.

Rias: Oh... Issei... I feel so small now...

Issei: Oh...and I thought you were my master. Hehehehe.

Rias: Oh Issei... You've made me so weak and pathetic! I can't simply hold on to it anymore!

Issei: Wha?!

Rias: Please...

Rias slid her finger down his chest.

Rias: Please, take me... I want you to claim me in bed Issei...

Issei: Hmmmmm... I don't know if you _deserve it._

Rias growled and flipped him over.

Issei: Oh? You're forcing me to do it?

Rias: ...Just, please.

Issei: Alright. As you wish.

Rias closed her eyes and spread her legs open.

Issei: (Focus...She wants it...You want it...Don't overthink...Just...Focus..I'm ready...I'm ready...I can do this...I can finally take her virginity...)

Issei whipped out his meat.

Rias: Please... Fuck me...

Issei: (The words I've been wanting to hear...for a long long time...)

Issei shoved his meat inside her. Rias screamed in pain.

Rias: AAAA! AAA! OOOOW! OW OW OW OW!

Issei pulled out.

Issei: RIAS?!

Rias: WHY DOES IT HURT SO MUCH!

Issei: ...I...I forgot...that you're a virgin. So it's going to hurt once we do it...I should have done it easier...

Rias: No...please...I can take it!

Issei: You're bleeding!

Rias got off the bed and stood up. Issei handed her a rag.

Rias: ...Issei...

Issei: Rias...

Rias hugged him tightly.

Issei: Rias...I'm I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you. Now come on...let's get you patched up.

Rias: I...I don't need you to baby me!

Issei: Alright alright...I'll stay here if you need me.

So Rias went off to the restroom and Issei laid back down feeling horrible.

Issei: I can't believe this happened...Right when it was about to go down...

End of Chapter 1


	2. Akeno Treats Issei

Later on that day, Issei was downstairs drinking a glass of water. Rias was sitting down.

Issei: ...Hey Rias, I uh...just want to say that I'm sorry about earlier.

Rias: Why are you apologizing about earlier?

Rias smiled to herself and closed her eyes.

Rias: It was definitely interesting.

Issei: ...I just feel bad.

Rias: It'll be fine. I have a meeting I have to attend to. I wanted to spend some time with you before I leave.

Rias got up and walked to Issei. She hugged him tightly.

Rias: Be good Issei.

Issei: I'm not a pet Rias...

Rias: You're still my Issei.

Issei turned her face towards him and kissed her. Rias kissed back. She broke the kiss shortly after.

Rias: We're kissing a lot more. I like that...

Issei: Anyway, I'll be here since we have the week off. I don't have anything better to do then to be lazy in bed.

Rias: What? Why not go train outside or something?

Issei: But I don't wanna...It's been a hard week.

Rias: Stop being lazy Issei. Anyway, I'll see you later. Bye Issei.

Issei: Bye.

Rias vanished as she summoned her magic circle. Issei sighed.

Issei: ...I feel so terrible...

Akeno: Why so darling?

Issei quickly turned around. Akeno was sitting down. Eyes closed, showing her usual grin.

Issei: Akeno?

Akeno: Well hello Issei. Fufufu~

Issei: When did you get back?

Akeno giggled.

Akeno: I was here the entire time Issei. I know everything you did to Rias.

Issei: WHAAAAA?! ...You were here?

Akeno: Didn't you hear me? Fufufufu~

Akeno walked towards Issei and rubbed his chest.

Issei: A-Akeno...I don't feel well at the moment.

Akeno: What's going on hmm?

Issei: It's just complicated stuff...

Akeno: Aww tell me about it. I can help. Really I can.

Issei: No... I'll do it alone. (Can't let her persuade me... wait she can hear my mind... damn it think of something else!)

Akeno giggled.

Akeno: How's your arm doing?

Issei: It's fine really...

Akeno: Such a shame. I found this new technique that can treat your arm and make you feel good at the same time.

Issei: R-Really?

Akeno: You're interested? Fufufu~

Issei: I...

Issei's arm transformed into his dragon arm.

Issei: Uh...

Akeno: Oooooooooo. I see now. You're really interested, are you?

Issei: I...I...I guess you're supposed to help me treat this...

Akeno giggled and held his hand. She summoned a magic circle and teleported both of them to his bed.

Issei: My bed?

Akeno: We need to have a comfortable spot for this, darling.

Issei: I don't understand why you're calling me darling, but I have nothing against it.

Akeno: That's nice to hear. Now lay down Issei...

Issei laid down on his bed like he was told to. Akeno removed all of her clothing.

Issei: Akeno...do you have to...

Akeno: Shush shush...You don't need to speak darling. I'm here to help you.

Akeno big breast bounced as she unhooked her bra. She took off her panties and stood naked in front of Issei.

Issei: ...Such beauty...I MEAN! _AHEM,_ I'm ready for the treatment!

Akeno climbed on top of Issei and giggled.

Akeno: That's what I like to hear.

Akeno grabbed his meat.

Issei: GAAH?! AKENO? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Akeno: How it must be treated is that I must please you first.

Issei: (Is she being for real?! Rias is going to murder me if she sees this! Oh but this feels so wonderful...)

Akeno stroked his meat up and down.

Issei: Aaaaaaa Akeno...

Akeno: Fufufu~

Akeno lowered down to his crotch and smiled. She stroked it back and forth.

Akeno: Such a big boy we have here. Fufufu~

Issei: Hnnnng...Akeno...

Akeno: Here comes the first step in the treatment.

Akeno shoved the whole meat into her mouth. Issei looked in shock.

Issei: AK-AKENO AAAAAAAAAA!

Akeno: I always wanted to do this as well...Your big cock in my mouth. Mmmm...

Akeno moved her head back and forth.

Issei: AK-AK-AKENOOO (HOLY SHIT! HER LICKING MY FINGER WAS ONE THING BUT _**THIS IS TEN TIMES BETTER! **_I CAN'T HOLD IT IN ANYMORE! SHE'S GOING TOO FAST! RIAS! I'M SORRY BUT HER MOUTH FEELS AMAZING AS WELL!)

Akeno didn't stop. She kept moving back and forth. She went faster as well. Shoving all the way to the bottom of his crotch and back to the top.

Issei: AKENOOOO!

Issei shot fluids into her mouth. She swallowed. Issei stared at her in shock.

Issei: ...You...you swallowed it...

Akeno giggled.

Akeno: That was the first step. Time for step two.

Issei: Huh? WHAT?!

Akeno climbed on top of Issei.

Issei: Akeno wait...I don't see how this is treating me...

Akeno: Fufufu~ Look at your arm.

Issei looked and gasped. His arm was slowly turning back to normal.

Issei: IS...IS THIS SOME SORT OF SEX TREATMENT THAT YOU USE ON OTHERS?!

Akeno: Oh no. We don't use this on others.

Issei: Then...how can you know this worked.

Akeno giggled and lowered herself to him.

Akeno: You love to ask questions don't you? Since your powers come from your sexual drive, it's quite obvious that this treatment would be best for you.

Issei: ...I...I suppose that makes sense but won't Rias but angry about this?

Akeno: I'm only doing this to help you. After all, she isn't here at the moment. We're a team Issei. I'm always here to support you and give you the treatment you need.

Issei: ...Akeno...I...I TRUST YOU!

Akeno: That's a good boy...Now let me finish you up.

Issei: How so?

Akeno kissed him holding him tightly.

Issei: MMMMFT?

Akeno: Kiss me Issei...

Issei: (Her lips...so gentle...her tongue is colliding with mine...she's...amazing...Oh Rias, you and Akeno's lips are far beyond the greater gods above...or devils below... whatever...)

Issei held her tightly and kissed back. Both of them making out on the bed.

Akeno: Mmmmmmm...

Their lips were locked. Their grips were firm. Akeno's breast pressed against Issei's chest.

Akeno: Mmmmmm~

They've both broke the kiss to get some air. Then, Issei grabbed her cheeks and kissed her again. Their tongues were swirling against each other.

Akeno then stopped the kiss. Both of them panting for air.

Issei: ...Ak-Akeno...

Akeno smiled.

Akeno: Step three...

Issei: S-STEP THREE?!

Akeno lowered down to his crotch again.

Issei: A-Are you going to...

Akeno pressed her breast between her and shoved it down to his meat.

Issei: AAA-AAAKENO!

Akeno: Fufufu~

Issei: Akeno...I...

Akeno moved her breasts down and up.

Issei: (Her tits...are so soft! They're like pillows...like clouds...FROM A BLOWJOB TO A TITJOB HOLY SHIT! MY LIFE IS AWESOME!)

Akeno shoved her mouth on the tip of his meat.

Issei: AAAAAAAAA!

Akeno moved deeply and fast.

Issei:_ I'M GOING TO AAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

Issei blasted out his fluids all over Akeno. Akeno stopped and stared at him with a seductive look.

Akeno: And now the fin-

Issei dropped down and passed out.

Akeno: Oh? Issei? Issei darling?

End of Chapter 2


	3. Issei Gets Upset

Issei woke up after a little while. He looked around. Then he looked at his bed. Nobody was there.

Issei: ...Man...Was that a dream? No, it can't be...I remembered it too clearly...

Issei got up and opened the door as he opened the door he looked at his arm. It was normal. He sighed and walked downstairs.

Akeno was there talking to Rias.

Rias: You think I'm just going to hand over my Issei to you?!

Akeno: Awww come on, it's only nice if you share.

Rias: He loves me, I love him. We're together now. I will not accept this!

Akeno: As much as I hate to break it to you but I love him as well Rias. And he surely doesn't change when I'm around him. Fufufu~

Rias: Can you learn to BACK OFF! You KNOW we're together now!

Issei sighed and turned around.

Issei: (They're fighting over me again...)

Issei turned around again. Rias and Akeno were in front of him.

Issei: AAAAH!

Rias: So you finally woke up sleepy head. Why are you so lazy today?

Issei: Uhhh well I uhm...

Rias: As President, I want you to go outside and do something productive.

Issei: But... I...

Akeno: And I thought you disliked being President to Issei? Issei I'll help you. After all, we're a team.

Issei went silent. He closed his eyes and walk away.

Rias: Issei?

Akeno: Oh?

Issei stopped as he reached the door.

Issei: I'll do something productive Rias. If it's what you want.

Issei opened the door and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Rias: What is wrong with him...

Akeno: He's been acting like this earlier too.

Rias: Has he?

Akeno: So I tried to help him out fufufu~

Rias growled in rage.

Rias: AKENO!

Issei was walking outside.

Issei: (I don't understand. I want to be the harem king, but Rias doesn't want anyone else to hog me up. I mean...I love Rias...but...what about my goal? I wanted to have all the girls...not just one. Even though...it's Rias, I still WANNA BE THE HAREM KING!)

Asia: Issei?

Issei looked at Asia.

Issei: Asia? What are you doing here? Don't you have tutoring to go to?

Asia: Oh! I finished early! It wasn't so hard. However, Kanji...it's still difficult as always.

Issei: Yeah. I suppose.

Asia: So what are you doing out here?

Issei: I don't know...gotta do something... Rias wants me to do something. Maybe I can practice my dress break or something.

Asia: Oh... Do... Do you want me to get some extra clothes?

Issei: Uh... No thanks... I wasn't planning on using it on you.

Asia: Well I'm not letting you use it on anyone else!

Issei sighed.

Issei: I don't know what Rias will say about this...

Asia: Please Issei, I want to help.

Issei stared at Asia. Asia and Issei were only inches away from each other.

Issei: (I can't help but notice how adorable Asia is right now...she's so cute...)

Asia was turning red.

Asia: Issei...

Issei: You're very cute Asia...

Asia: Oh...I...thank you...

Issei: (Why did I just say that?! That's so unlike me! What is wrong with me...I can't stop...do I have no control over this? But DAMN WHY IS SHE SO CUTE RIGHT NOW? GOD! IS THIS SOME SORT OF CHARMING SPELL?!)

Issei leaned in. Asia gasped and leaned in as well. Both of their eyes closed as their lips were going to touch.

Issei: (What am I doing...S-STOP! I CAN'T STOP! MY BODY HAS A MIND OF ITS OWN! D-DAMN IT!)

They both kissed. Issei hugged her tightly as he deepens the kiss. Asia was moaning softly.

Asia: Mmmm...

Issei: (Oh my... why... why is she so...)

Asia pulled him closer and fell backward. Issei fell along with her. Their bodies collided on the ground. Their lips locked and their tongues were swirling against each other.

Asia: Mmmm~

Issei: (You need to stop...come on...STOP! BEFORE SHE COMES BACK AND HAS MORE REASONS TO KILL YOU!)

Issei broke the kiss. They both stared at each other.

Asia: Issei...

Issei was staring at her. Imagining how cuter she could get.

Asia: Oh...Issei...

Issei: Please...Don't let Rias know about this...

Asia: Huh? Oh! I forgot...

Asia got up and starting tearing.

Issei: Asia?!

Issei stood up.

Asia: I completely forgot...that you're taken already. And that this is considered cheating! Oh, this is wrong! Lord, please forgive me!

Issei: Asia...I...

Asia: I don't want you to get in trouble.

Issei: I don't know what came to me...

Asia: Issei...I love you... I would do anything to help you. I would do anything for you. But I don't want you to get in trouble with Rias...

Issei held her cheek. Asia stared at him with tears falling from her cheeks.

Issei: (She's so... adorable... Oh my... I have... to...)

Asia: I-Issei...

Issei: (Why...why is it so hard to resist... why is she so damn cute right now... what is this that I'm feeling... Asia... God damn it... I can't resist you WHAT IS GOING ON WITH ME?!)

Issei kissed her again. Asia tried to resist, but she couldn't. She kissed back. She held him tightly.

Asia: Mmmmm...

She broke the kiss and cuddled him.

Asia: Why do you make me feel so weak Issei... I love you so much...

Issei: Asia... I love you too...

Asia lit up with joy.

Asia: Oh Issei... are we any closer than we were before?

Issei: I... I guess but...

Asia kissed him deeply. Issei held her tightly.

Asia: Mmmm Issei...

Issei: Oh Asia...

They both fell on the ground again. Issei gently touched her breast.

Asia: Aaaaah... Issei... be gentle, please...

Issei started to rub them slowly.

Issei: (_**ISSEI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! DAMN IT! STOP IT! HER INNOCENCE! YOU HAVE TO KEEP HER INNOCENCE!**_)

Asia held his hand.

Asia: Oh Issei... If this what you want, you can have it... as much as you want. I'm all yours Issei... I'll do this only for you Issei...

Issei: Asia...

Issei held her cheek.

Issei: I love you, I really do... But you know how Rias will feel if she knows about this right?

Asia: I'm sure she'll understand Issei... That you don't only just love her too...

Issei' eyes widen.

Issei: (She's...She's right... oh my god...)

Issei started tearing. Asia was too.

Asia: I'm sure you want to get closer to me as well, Issei...

Issei kissed her deeply. Their tongues swirled against each other violently.

Issei: (Why...WHY AM I DOING THIS?! FOR MY OWN SAKES, STOP KISSING HER! **_STOP IT BEFORE IT'S TOO LAAAAAAAAAAAATE!_**)

Rias: ISSEI!

They both quickly looked at Rias.

Asia and Issei: AAAAH!

Akeno: My my...even our sister Asia is treating Issei when we're not around. Fufufu~

Issei: (Fuck...I'm dead...there's no doubt about it...I'm dead! I'm FUCKING DEAD!)

Rias was raging in flames.

Issei: W-What happened to that meeting you were going to?!

Rias: They canceled it. And you're doing stuff behind my back.

Asia: Rias! It's...It's my fault! Please don't punish him! Punish me instead!

Rias pulled Issei but the ear and dragged him away.

Issei: AAAAA! RIAS! THAT HURT!

Asia: Rias! PLEASE! ISSEI DID NOTHING WRONG!

Rias: Asia you don't need to defend him!

Akeno: She wouldn't listen to me either.

Akeno shrugged. Asia sighed and looked down.

Rias dragged Issei back to his own bedroom.

Rias: YOU IDIOT!

Rias kicked him. Issei slammed onto the wall and fell down.

Issei: AAAAH! D-Damn it...

Rias: What is going on with you?! First, you're acting all depressed and now you're having a two way with Akeno and Asia.

Issei: You think I'm DOING THIS?! I have NO CONTROL OF THE SITUATION!

Rias: What I saw with Asia doesn't look like you're trying to resist yourself from her. You both were enjoying yourselves! How do you explain that huh?!

Issei was silent. He couldn't think up with anything to say.

Rias: Well? Explain?! What's your excuse?! I'm waiting!

Issei: (If she knows... then I'm going to lose her... I'm sorry Rias but I can't explain...) Rias, I'm sorry...

Rias slapped Issei. Issei held his face.

Rias: DO YOU THINK APOLOGIZING IS GOING TO CUT IT?! HELL NO! NOT AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!

Rias was tearing.

Issei: Rias...I...

Rias: You idiot...I know you want to have your goal of having a harem but can you learn to just LOVE ME?!

Issei was silent.

Rias: ...Issei...I...I...I just...I just...I feel so jealous when you're with other girls... I just don't like it when other girls take you away from me...

Issei: Rias...I love you, nobody else is going to steal me away from you. I promise... you're right. I shouldn't be doing these kinds of things now that we're together...Let me make this up to you...

Rias stared into his eyes.

Rias: How can you possibly make this up for me...you idiot...

Issei turned her cheek towards him.

Issei: My actions... they're unforgivable I know... But you know how I am with females... Just give me a little longer... or maybe... maybe... just spend some more time with me and all I can focus on... is you. Whatever you want, whenever you want, whether I'm your boyfriend or pawn...Rias, I am still yours and only yours... I love you Rias...

Rias was tearing.

Rias: Oh Issei... you're right... I've been away from you... You need me to be around you more... That's what you need right?

Rias cuddled Issei tightly squeezing him.

Rias: OH HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO BLIND! ISSEI! Of course, you need me! All these girls are attacking you and you're just so helpless without me!

Issei: Hehehe...yeah pretty much...

Rias: Well, from now on, I'll try my best to be there with you as much as possible!

Issei: Well I'm glad we could work something out without getting my ass handed to me hehe...

Rias: Oh you're still getting punished don't worry.

Issei: WHAT?! WAIT CAN'T WE WORK SOMETHING ELSE OUT! MAYBE HAVE MAKE UP SEX OR SOMETHING!?

Issei covered his mouth. Rias' eyes widen and blushed deeply. She then made an angry look at him.

Rias: I-ISSEI HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH THINGS TO YOUR OWN GIRLFRIEND!? AND TO YOUR MASTER!?

Issei: LOOK IT JUST SLIPPED OUT! I DIDN'T ACTU-

Rias shoved him onto the bed.

Issei: WHA!? R-RIAS?!

Rias removed her clothing.

Rias: F-FINE! YOU WANT ME! I'LL LET YOU HAVE ME!

Issei: H-HUH?!

Rias: THIS IS WHAT YOU WANTED! AND...AND...I WANT IT TOO! WE'LL SEE IF YOU CAN MAKE IT UP TO ME!

Rias removed his clothes. Issei turned red. Rias climbed on top of him.

Issei: HEY W-WAIT!

Rias: Issei, before we do this...I just want to say...I'm not very experienced with this type of stuff... So I'm counting on you to do everything you can to make us enjoy ourselves.

Issei: R-RIAS?! THIS IS GOING TOO FAST! I'M NOT EVEN READY AT THE MOMENT! JUST LET ME THINK FOR A MINUTE!

Rias: NO MORE WAITING ISSEI! IT'S EITHER NOW OR NEVER!

Issei: OKAY FINE I'LL DO IT! JUST PLEASE DON'T PUNISH ME!

Rias: THEN SHOW ME HOW YOU CAN MAKE IT UP TO ME!

Rias shoved his meat inside her.

Issei: AAAA R-RIAS! (OH MY GOD, SHE FORCED IT INSIDE HER! HOLY SHIT! OKAY! ISSEI JUST THINK! YOU HAVE TO PLEASE HER SO YOU WON'T GET YOUR ASS HANDED OVER TO HER AGAIN! YOU MUST DO IT FOR YOUR OWN LIFE ISSEI! DO IT TO LIVE LONGER!

Rias went all the way deep inside. Issei grabbed her body and slowly thrust.

Issei: HNNG...R-RIAS!

Rias: Aaaaaah Issei...oooo it feels amazing!

Issei: (This feeling IS AMAZING!)

Issei thrust faster and held her thighs. He went all the way deep. Rias was bouncing on Issei. She turned red and grabbed his hands. She placed them on her breasts.

Issei: (This is sex, the wonderful thing a man always dreamed of doing one day. And I'm doing it with the most popular girl in my school. Which is also my girlfriend. It feels amazing. Her body...her breasts...the insides...and she's enjoying it as well.)

Issei thrust faster. He and Rias were moaning loudly.

Rias: OOOOO AAAAAAAA AAAA AAA ISSEI!

Issei: RIAS! I'VE NEVER FELT ANYTHING LIKE THIS BEFORE! YOU FEEL AMAZING! YOU MAKE ME WANNA EXPLODE!

Rias: OOOH ISSEI! I FUCKING LOVE YOU SO MUCH! FUCK ME HARD! I ORDER YOU TO FUCK ME HARD!

Issei: FINE! AS YOU WISH!

Issei quickly turned her over and pounded her.

Rias: OH! OH OH! OH! OH! YES! YES! ISSEI! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!

Issei thrust very fast.

Issei: I CAN'T HOLD ON TO IT ANYMORE RIAS!

Rias: OH ISSEI! I'M GOING TO EXPLODE! PLEASE! MORE! OOOH! OOOOH! OOOOH!

Issei: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Rias: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Issei quickly pulled out. He shot all over her back. Rias leaked all over the covers.

Ddriag: VIRGINITY TAKEN!

Issei: Ddriag...not now...

Both of them were panting heavily.

Issei: Did...Did I...make it up to you?

Rias: ...Yes...Yes you did...

Issei: Rad...

Issei fell down and passed out on the bed.

Rias cuddled with Issei passing out too.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Issei Pleasures Rias

After a little while, Issei woke up again. He looked around. Rias was next to him with her eyes closed. He smiled and cuddled her tightly.

Issei: Thank goodness it wasn't a dream...

Rias smiled and held him between her breasts.

Rias: My Issei...

They both chuckled.

Rias: You do whatever you want with me tonight Issei.

Issei: Rias we just did it a while ago.

Rias: I can handle more. Don't worry.

Issei: Naaaaaaah I'm going to eat. I'm starving.

Rias narrowed her eyes in disappointment.

Rias: Oh? Is that right? Maybe I should punish you after all.

Issei: Aw come on...don't do this to me...

Rias giggled.

Rias: No you're getting punished. But don't worry, it won't be a thousand spankings.

Issei: Probably 500 face slaps...or maybe 300 nipple twists...

Rias climbed on top of Issei.

Issei: Wha?!

Rias then placed her crotch on top of Issei's face.

Rias: Please me first. Then you can go.

Issei: (I can't believe it... it's right there...all I have to do is stick out my tongue and I can taste the sweet devil's cake!)

Asia opened the door.

Asia: Issei are yo-

Rias and Issei froze and looked at Asia. Asia froze and turned red completely.

Issei: (Should have seen this coming...)

Asia: Wha...

Issei: ASIA! THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!

Rias quickly got up and covered herself. Asia looked away covering her eyes.

Asia: I...I made dinner you two. Everyone is waiting for you two at the table.

Rias groaned.

Rias: We'll be down there in a moment...

Asia: Okay. S-Sorry to disturb you two!

Asia quickly rushes out. Rias sighed and sat on the bed. Issei looked at her.

Issei: Rias...?

Rias was staring down. Issei then sighed. He then narrowed his eyes.

Issei: Rias...

Rias looked at him. He laid her down. Rias was blushing deeply.

Rias: No Issei...we don't have time for this anymore.

Issei: Well then I'll have to make this quick! After all, this is...my punishment. I have to accept it...

Issei lowered down to her crotch and spread her legs open.

Issei: (Here I go...first time...first taste...)

He then stuck out his tongue and began to lick. Rias was moaning softly.

Rias: Aaaaa Issei...

Issei then went all out. He licked faster and went deeper in. Rias moaned a bit louder. She held his head down.

Rias: I-ISSEI...AAAAAH! YESSS! FUCCCK!

Everyone at the door was listening to Rias moaning.

Rias: YES! ISSEI! RIGHT THERE! DON'T STOP! OOOH! AAAAAAAAA! YEEEEES! YEEES! OOOOH!

Asia covered her face. Xenovia listened as she was trying to observe something.

Akeno: Well...The president seems to be having a good time.

Xenovia: Is this the sound of baby-making?!

Koneko: Issei...you...p-pervert...

Rossweisse: This...this sounds like...NOOOOOO! IT'S NOT FAIR! I WANTED TO HAVE THIS KIND OF STUFF HAPPEN TO ME ONE DAY!

Rossweisse covered her face. Irina was patting her back trying to comfort her.

Rosswiesse: I don't understand! I'm still single! I'm lonely! Nobody wants me!

Rias: OOOH OOOOH OOOOH ISSEI! ISSEI! _OOH OOOH YES YES YEEEEEEES! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ISSEEEEEEEEEEEI!_

Asia: Such...lewd... Issei...

Akeno: Sounds like they finished fufufu~

Rias and Issei were panting.

Issei: I love the sounds you make...

Rias: Issei...god you fucking turn me on so much...you don't know how much I want you to do me over...and over again...

Issei: Rias, hearing that really turns me on.

Rias flipped him over on the bed.

Rias: Oh please Issei, I want you inside me...

Issei: Rias, everyone is waiting for us!

Rias: THEY CAN WAIT 5 MINUTES!

Issei: Rias...I'm drained. I want to eat now, please...

Rias sighed got up. She quickly changed. Issei quickly changed too. He then rushed to the door and opened it. Everyone awkwardly looked at Issei. Rias looked at everyone.

Rias: Were you all...listening...?

Akeno: Oh my, it seems she caught on already. Can't make an excuse now.

Xenovia: Issei! I want to experience the same thing you and Rias did.

Akeno: I want to experience it too fufufu~

Rossweisse: I do too. But I'll never get to because I'm SINGLE AND LONELY!

Asia was covering her face.

Asia: If... If you want it... I'll... I'll do it for you Issei...

Issei stepped back. Rias stood in front of him.

Rias: HELL NO! ISSEI IS MINE! AND KEEP YOUR DIRTY NOSES ELSEWHERE YOU PERVERTS!

Issei sighed.

Issei: (I have a feeling this is going to escalate real soon.) Can't we all just eat... I'm starving!

After dinner, Issei was brushing his teeth.

Issei: Today really kicked it up...Rias, Akeno, Asia...Rias...what next?

Issei washed his mouth out and walked upstairs.

Issei: If anything I should really keep myself away from any more trouble at the moment...plus I don't know how much longer I can handle any more of that...Man...First I'm chasing them down, now I'm just running away to save my energy. Isn't that some shit!?

Issei opened his door. Akeno was inside of his room smiling at him. Issei went dead silent. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't actually seeing it. But unfortunately, he was.

Akeno: Fufufu~ So Issei, how about we have some time to ourselves hmm?

Xenovia came in, naked as well.

Xenovia: I want to join in!

Issei: (I can't do them! I DON'T HAVE THE ENERGY NOR DO I WANT RIAS TO BE UPSET AGAIN! I HAVE TO ESCAPE! DAMN IT! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO COME DOWN TO THIS?!)

Issei quickly turned around and closed the door and ran off. Akeno appeared right in front of him.

Akeno: Aww what's wrong Issei? Why are you running from us? Fufufu~

Issei: I'm not handling anymore of this at the moment.! I'm drained! I'm out of order! Down for maintenance!

Akeno: Aww, we can help you out fufufu~

Issei: NOPE!

Issei jumped over the railing like a badass and ran for the door.

Akeno: My my, he says he's drained but he surely has the energy to escape. Fufufu~ Mere child's play in my book.

Issei opened the door as he tried to escape. But he couldn't move anymore.

Issei: What...I can't move...

Akeno: Fufufu~ It's no fun when you're running from us.

Akeno grabbed Issei and carried him back to his room.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Issei's Dream

Issei was thrown on his bed. The girls pinned him down.

Xenovia: There's no way for you to escape us. We've been planning this for a while now Issei.

Issei: TO RAPE ME?!

Akeno: Fufufu~ to reward you for being an amazing team.

Issei: But...Rias...

Akeno: She gave you her reward. Now it's our turn fufufu~

Xenovia: I want to go first.

Xenovia pinned him down. Rias than opened the door. Everyone froze.

Rias: ...What is this?

Issei: Rias!

Rias: Stealing Issei away from me again...you all should be ashamed of yourselves...knowing we're in a relationship together and now you're trying to be slick.

Akeno: We weren't stealing him Rias. Merely just borrowing him for a little while.

Rias pulled Issei out of their grasps.

Rias: I'll take what's rightfully mine.

Issei: Man it's getting weird to be claimed by Rias like that.

Akeno: Awww such a buzzkill Rias.

Rias walked downstairs carrying Issei. She placed him down.

Issei: Wow, for once you came on time to retrieve me.

Rias: Well...I just had a feeling they were going to try something.

Issei: Yeah...

Akeno appeared in front of Rias.

Rias: Akeno why are you so stubborn. Can't you just accept that Issei is mine?

Akeno: I'm not giving up yet. Issei surely would be bored, doing the same person a bunch of times.

Rias: HOW...HOW DARE YOU! ISSEI WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO ME!

Issei: ...Y-Yeah...t-totally...

Rias: ...Issei...

Issei: Not with Rias at least...

Rias: Why can't we just be the only lovers...

Akeno: Rias deary...

Rias: Don't SAY ANYTHING AKENO! ISSEI IS MINE! M I N E! NOBODY IS HAVING ANY OF HIM! _NOBODY! _

Issei sighed and looked down.

Issei: You two keep fighting over me. And it's getting _REALLY ANNOYING!_

Issei started to walk away.

Rias: Where are you going?!

Issei: I'm going to sleep now. Alone.

Issei walked into a random guest room and closed the door locking it.

Rias: Issei... Akeno, why can't you just back off...

Akeno: Let's talk about this Rias. Me and you together. I may have ways to settle this.

Issei laid down and sighed. He was feeling horrible.

Issei:...My day keeps switching. From amazing to depressing to amazing to depressing... I don't understand what's happening...And I don't even understand why this is happening to me...

Asia: Uuuu...

Issei looked next to him.

Issei: Asia?! What are you doing here?

Asia: This...This is where I sleep sometimes...

Issei: Oh...I...I'm sorry to disturb you.

Asia: Issei...Do you want me to leave?

Issei: Oh...uh no you're okay. Really. It's just everyone else is giving me a hard time.

Asia: I'm sorry to hear...

Asia gave him a gentle hug. Issei hugged tightly.

Issei: Look I'm so sorry about earlier Asia... Please I hope you can forgive me.

Asia smiled at him.

Asia: No no... I understand Issei... Rias is your girlfriend after all...

Issei: But...

Asia: It's alright Issei... don't worry.

Issei squeezed her.

Issei: Your body feels warm Asia...

Asia: So does yours...

Asia cuddled Issei tightly

Asia: You're an amazing person. I'm sure you'll find a way to settle everything. I'll always be here to support you. I believe in you, Issei.

Issei: Asia...Thank you.

Asia held his cheek and kissed him. Issei kissed her back. They both eventually fell asleep after they kissed.

_Wavy screen transition to Issei's dream_

It was a stormy night at his normal house. He was standing in front of Rias.

Rias: Issei, as president, I want you to... Make love to me.

Issei was grinning like an idiot.

Issei: I...I have no problem with that at all.

Akeno came in and grabbed his hand.

Akeno: Issei, I want you too!

Rias: But Issei, we have to respect the fact that we are together now. I won't allow other girls to touch you.

Issei: Why can't I have you both?

Akeno and Rias looked at each other.

Rias: Don't steal my Issei away from me! He is MINE!

Akeno: He is mine Rias.

Issei: Girls please, no need to fight. There's plenty of me to go.

Akeno and Rias: SHUT UP! WE DON'T NEED TO SHARE!

_A sudden flash._

Asia hugged behind him. Issei looked back and saw her smiling.

Issei: Asia?

Asia: Issei, you're a wonderful person. I love you!

Rias: LOVE HIM?! I LOVE HIM!

Akeno: No! I DO!

Asia: You two got it all wrong! Loving someone is about respecting how the person feels about each other in a relationship. As long as Issei is happy I don't care about anything he does!

Issei: A-Asia...

_Fade to black transition._

Rias: No Asia. When you love someone, you cannot go around kissing other girls when you're already in a relationship. That is called cheating. And I do not approve of cheating. Loving someone has to be loyal to that person you truly love. Issei says he's madly in love with me...but how come he doesn't show me that he does. All he's been doing is...

Rias stabbed Issei with a light arrow in the middle of his chest.

Issei: GAAAAH! Rias?!

Rias: Breaking my heart...so now I will destroy your heart.

Issei tried to pull out the arrow but his hand burned as he touched it. He fell to his knees coughing out the blood. He fell down, slowly dying. Both Akeno and Asia were fading away. Rias was too. Issei reached his hand out to try and reach her.

Issei: Rias...

_A loud crash._

Issei woke up all of a sudden. He looked around. He saw Asia sleeping right next to him. He looked down and sighed.

Issei: ...I have to do something about this...

Asia cuddled Issei closely. She was still asleep. Issei held her cheek.

Issei: She's so adorable...

Issei laid her back down and he walked out of the room unlocking the door. He opened it and walked to the sink filling a glass of water. He gulped down some water and placed the glass in the sink.

Issei: ...Rias...

Issei was having some thoughts. He closed his eyes.

_"Loving someone has to be loyal to that person you truly love. Issei says he's madly in love with me...but how come he doesn't show me that he does. All he's been doing is..."_

_Sudden flashes of Rias impaling Issei with a light arrow. _

Issei sighed and opened his eyes.

Issei: ...Rias I'm sorry...for being an idiot...I wish I can make it up to you... for all the stupid things that I've done... But... I...

Issei started tearing. His voice broke.

Issei: I just...

Arms were wrapped around Issei.

Rias: It's okay...

Issei's eyes widen. He looked back and saw Rias hugging him tightly.

Issei: ...Rias...

Rias: I'm sorry too...

Issei looked down.

Issei: No...you wanted a normal relationship... And...And I wanted a normal relationship too...well I had one before but...you know how that went...

Rias: Issei...

Issei:...I understand how it must be done now...

Rias: Oh?

Issei: Rias... My goal was to be a harem king. I wanted all the girls around me. I wanted to have many girls love me. And I wanted to love them all. But you...you made my heart spark...Ever since I laid my first eyes on you...I had this feeling...

Rias covered Issei's mouth.

Rias: Shhh...I love you too...

Issei removed her hand from his mouth.

Issei: But Rias I wanted to say that I'll try my best to stick only to you. After all, you're right. A relationship with a girl has to be loyal to just one person.

Rias: I don't recall saying that but either way. Akeno and I made a deal anyway.

Issei: Huh?

Rias: Since your powers do come from your sexual drive, and since that, I do trust you...I've decided to share. To share some of you.

Issei: WHAT?! But...Rias...since when...

Rias: Shhh. Shhh...

Issei: But...

Rias: No more talking...

Rias turned Issei towards her and kissed him. Issei was still in shock after what she said.

Issei: (Rias...actually said that? Am I dreaming still? No this is reality...I've never thought she would even do this.)

Issei kissed back and held her tightly. He then broke the kiss.

Issei: Rias...

Rias smiled at Issei. Issei smiled back.

Issei: Rias I love you so much.

Issei pulled her to him and kissed her again. Rias kissed back. Their tongues collided with each other. Both of them holding each other tightly. Rias breast pressing against his chest. Rias broke the kiss.

Rias: Let's go back to bed Issei.

Issei nodded and went back into the room Asia was in. He looked at her sleeping still.

Rias: You were sleeping with Asia?

Issei: Well, I didn't notice she was there at first...

Rias: Tsk tsk tsk. Always making excuses.

Issei scratched his head.

Issei: It's the truth, honestly.

Rias: Doesn't matter.

Rias stripped herself down. Issei climbed back into bed. Rias climbed in with him, cuddling.

Issei: Goodnight Rias...

Rias: Goodnight Issei.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Issei's Date With Rias

The next day Issei woke up next to Asia and Rias. Issei stared at the ceiling.

Issei: What should I do today...

Rias cuddled Issei tightly.

Rias: You should do something today other than laying down all day.

Issei: Well good morning.

Rias: Good morning.

Asia cuddled Issei as well.

Asia: Good morning.

Issei: Good morning Asia.

Asia then quickly got up.

Asia: I must go quickly before I'm late.

Issei: Eh? Why?

Asia: I have to help Xenovia with homework!

Issei: I don't see how you would be late for that...

Asia: I'll see you later Issei!

Asia walked out.

Issei sighed and sat up.

Issei: Rias...I may have something for us to do.

Rias: Oh?

Issei smiled to himself.

Later on, Rias and Issei were walking together outside.

Rias: So, what made you wanna take me out on a date so quickly?

Issei: 2 things. 1. Because we never really had a date. 2. Because I wanted to.

Rias smiled holding his hand tightly.

Issei: Rias, I wanted to change. But now you're actually accepting that I should be shared with?

Rias: Well, Akeno did make some valid points...The entire reason why we're even in your house...is because we need your powers to stay strong. An-

Issei: I just asked if you're okay with it...

Rias looked down.

Rias: Honestly, no.

Issei: Well, let me spend all day with you today.

Rias smiled and lit up with joy.

Rias: Oh I can't wait for you to take me places!

Issei: Hmmm where to go first?

It was later on that day. Issei and Rias were sitting down at the park bench. Rias was cuddling him. Issei's arm was around her.

Issei: Hey...

Rias: Oh?

Issei: You ever thought if, things were the opposite way? Like if we were angels instead of demons?

Rias: I don't think I have. But I don't think it would have mattered anyway.

Issei: Yeah I guess.

?: Excuse me, sir.

Issei and Rias looked to the right. There was a guy standing next to them. He was wearing a grey suit, black dress shoes, glasses, and a black bowl haircut. The guy was averagely tall.

Issei: Yes?

?: I've been hearing much about you. You're Issei am I correct?

Issei: Yes. And who I am speaking with?

?: I am Morimoto Arata. And this is lady Rias Gremory am I correct?

Issei and Rias both got up.

Rias: Yes, and why are you here?

Morimoto: Ah pleased to meet you both, I'm here to deliver a message to Issei here from Araya Roku.

Rias: Never heard of him. Who is he and what are you exactly?

Issei: I'm sure he's probably some businessman wanting to offer me a job or something. Sorry, sir but I don't plan on working just yet. I have school to clear out first.

Morimoto: Oh it's not a job offer. It's nearly a one-word message.

Issei: Hmm what is it?

A sudden pulse pounded both Rias and Issei's chest.

Rias: This feeling...it's bad...

Issei: What...what is this?

Morimoto took off his glasses and smiled.

Morimoto: Die.

Morimoto pulled out a sword from his own pocket.

Issei: H-How is this possible? Did he manage to pull out a sword from his own pocket just like that?!

Issei showed his arm.

Issei: Dragon BOOST!

Ddriag: BOOST!

Issei's gauntlet appeared on his hand.

Issei: Rias, let me handle this since it's my fight.

Rias: What?! No!

Rias stood in front of Issei.

Rias: You dare to attack my servant... You'll answer to me first.

Rias attacked with her magic. Morimoto swatted her attack with his hand.

Morimoto: It's pointless. You won't be able to touch me. My powers surpass everyone here even if you fought at full strength.

Morimoto then disappeared.

Issei: WHAT?

Rias: What?!

A sudden slash struck Issei's chest. Blood gushed from his chest.

Issei: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Rias: ISSEI!

Morimoto chuckled.

Issei fell on his knees.

Issei: This...This hurts...a lot more than anything I've ever experienced.

Morimoto: I'll be going now. That was simply too easy.

Rias: YOU BASTARD! Rias attacked. But before her attacks could reach him, Morimoto disappeared. Rias quickly rushed to Issei.

Rias: Issei! ISSEI!

Issei: Hng...d-damn it...my chest...it's burning inside and out...that wasn't a normal sword...

Rias: Issei hang in there!

Issei: Rias...I'm sorry.

Rias: Shush...you did nothing wrong. You're going to be okay...Everything is going to be alright.

Issei held her hand.

Issei: I love you so much Rias... Once I get back up. We're going to finish that date. Then we're going to kick that guy's ass. I promise.

Rias: Issei...just hang in there.

Issei: Please, stay strong Rias...

Issei then closed his eyes and passed out.

Rias: ISSEI! ISSEI COME ON DON'T GO! WAKE UP! ISSEI!

_Fade to black Transition_

_A long time after..._

_Issei... Issei..._

Issei: It felt like hours, weeks, months since I've been unconscious.

_Issei..._

Issei: I can't move...I can't do anything... I can't see anything. All I hear...is my name being called out.

_Issei... Issei..._

Issei: I don't know if this is death...or if I'm waiting for death itself to come and take me. I don't know if I will come back alive... All I wish for is for this to stop...

_A white flash shined._

Issei: Is this it? Am I being taken away now? Damn it... no, I don't wanna die... I had so much to do still...

End of Chapter 6


	7. Issei's Death

Rias was shaking Issei as Morimoto escaped.

Rias: ISSEI?! ISSEI!?

A circled was summoned. Akeno and the others appeared.

Akeno: Issei?!

Koneko: Issei...

Asia: ISSEI!

Xenovia: No Issei!

Kiba: Issei!

Rias: We need to treat him! He's losing a lot of blood!

Asia rushed to Issei and held out her hands. She focused her powers on Issei.

Asia: Issei...

Akeno: What happened?

Rias: Someone, by the name of Morimoto Arata, attacked us.

Akeno: I don't know who that is.

Kiba: We will find him and make him pay for what he did!

Asia: He's...He's not healing!

Asia hugged Issei tightly.

Asia: Issei! Don't go! Please... WE NEED YOU! ISSEI!

Asia was sobbing heavily on Issei.

Rias: D-Damn it...We need to find a way to heal him. Let's get him out of here.

_Later on..._

Issei was floating in a black void. He couldn't move, feel, or even see.

Issei: Where am I...is this...what happens when I die?

_Issei..._

Issei: I hear someone...calling me... I can't make it out who it is...

_Issei..._

_Later on_

Issei was placed on a bed. Azazel was looking at him.

Azazel: Well...I hate to break it to you all...

Azazel took off his hat. Everyone was staring at him.

Azazel: But he's dead. His pulse is gone, and his body is slowly getting colder.

Asia: He's...gone? No...

Akeno: Issei...

Koneko looked down.

Kiba kneeled and looked at the ground.

Rias' eyes were in great shock. She didn't want to believe it.

Rias: This can't be...

Azazel: There's no way he's alive after that damage that was done to him. All of his organs have been completely burned to crisp. Whatever power that weapon was used against Issei was completely vulnerable to Issei. Not even Asia could heal him.

Xenovia: You think it was an Excalibur?

Azazel: I don't know exactly. But the possibility could be that it's much stronger than that. I do not know the name of Morimoto Arata either. Or the name Araya Roku

Azazel looked at Issei.

Azazel: There's nothing we can do to fix him... We'll arrange a funeral for him in 2 days. As of right now, this is a great threat to both angels and demons. We need to be on our guard and investigate further into this...

Azazel walked away from Issei.

Azazel: I'll let you all be alone for a moment. I have some tasks I need to do.

Azazel vanished. Everyone was still standing in shock. Rias walked to Issei. His lifeless eyes were staring into one direction.

Rias: Issei...Issei...please...come back...this is...a prank right? RIGHT?! ISSEI! PLEASE COME BACK! PLEASE! **_PLEASE!_**

Akeno pulled Rias back. Asia was sobbing softly.

Akeno: Rias!

Rias pushed her off and held Issei tightly. She was sobbing onto his chest.

Rias: ISSEI! **_ISEEEEEEEEEEEEEI!_**

Akeno: Rias! You need to calm down!

Rias: _HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?! This is all my fault! I couldn't protect him! _Issei...I failed...to protect you.

Akeno stood up.

Akeno: I think Issei isn't completely gone yet. We will find whoever did this...and make him bring Issei back...after all Issei is still here. There's still a chance! I want to try everything to bring him back!

Kiba stood up.

Kiba: I will fight for my own life to avenge the death of Issei!

Xenovia: There will be no forgiveness! No mercy!

Asia stood up with a face full of tears.

Asia: I'll do anything...to bring back Issei!

Rias: Issei...

Azazel appeared in front of Lucifer.

Lucifer: Oh? Azazel? What brings you here? Kinda strange for you to appear suddenly in the Underworld.

Azazel: I've got a few tricks up my sleeve. Anyway, I've come down with some bad news.

Lucifer: Oh? Is that so? Well, I'm listening.

Lucifer drank some tea from his cup.

Azazel: Issei has been murdered.

Lucifer spat out his tea.

Lucifer: What?! Is this a joke?

Azazel: His presence is still there in the human world.

Lucifer: Hmm...This is certainly unfortunate.

Azazel: Indeed. However, we're planning to set up a funeral within 2 days.

Lucifer: You're going to bury him?

Azazel: That's actually your choice to do what you want with him.

Lucifer: Well, this hasn't ever happened before. I'm blank-minded. Do the others know about his death?

Azazel: They're pretty much crying over him.

Lucifer: Such a shame.

Azazel: You're feeling down too aren't you?

Lucifer: I really liked the kid. He's full of potential.

Azazel: The problem is that whoever slashed his chest within a single strike has a very powerful weapon. I couldn't tell what it was. It seemed to have much more power than an Excalibur.

Lucifer: So it seems...We'll have to look into this.

Azazel: Do you know anyone named Morimoto Arata or Araya Roku?

Lucifer: Hmm...No I do not.

Azazel: That's the name Rias informed that Morimoto was sent from Araya to kill Issei and then leave them behind.

Lucifer: Interesting that he only sent to kill the Red Dragon instead out of anyone else.

Azazel: I'll look more into this.

Lucifer: I appreciate your time here. Thanks for the information.

Azazel: It's a pleasure, however...we should really keep our eyes open. We don't want anyone else to end up like him.

Lucifer: I'll see what I can do for the time being.

Azazel vanished away.

Later on, all of the girls were sitting down at Issei's place. His mother and father were sitting down.

Gorou: Rias, Asia, everyone, where is Issei?

Miki: It's nearly dinner time and he still hasn't come home yet.

Everyone was looking at Rias. Rias was looking down.

Rias: Issei...

Rias looked at them.

Rias: Issei...he's...he's...

Gorou and Miki were staring at Rias with a worried look.

Rias: He's...

Asia jumped in.

Asia: He's currently finishing up some work at school right now! You see he told me that his teacher contacted him and that he lost his work so he wanted Issei to come back and finish up some late work so he wouldn't fail any of his assignments! The teacher said they were going to call you but you guys didn't pick up! Issei will come home soon! I'm sure of it!

Gorou: Ha! Our boys really something isn't he?

Miki: Oh such a wonderful boy! Reaching the peak of his education to impress all the girls here!

Rias looked at Asia.

Rias: ...T-Thanks...

Asia said to herself.

Asia: Lord please forgive me but I think it's too soon to let them know the truth.

After dinner, Rias walked up to Issei's room. She turned the knob and looked. An empty room.

Rias: Issei...

Rias laid down on his bed. She was tearing.

Rias: Why couldn't I protect you...How am I going to live without you...Issei...

Rias closed her eyes...

End of Chapter 7


	8. The Plan

The next day Rias woke up. She turned over slowly, hoping to find Issei right next to her. Sadly, he wasn't.

Rias: Oh...Issei...

Rias turned towards the ceiling and had some thoughts.

Rias: Issei...

_Flashbacks of Issei getting slashed._

Issei: When I get back up, we're finishing that date and we're going to kick that guy's ass. I promise... Stay strong Rias...

Rias was tearing.

Rias: Issei, how can I stay strong without you? Issei...

Rias sat up and covered her face. She was sobbing softly.

Rias: Issei...Issei... I can't stay strong... you told me to stay strong but I just can't... not like this! Issei! I don't wanna believe that you're gone Issei!

Rias continued to sob onto her pillow.

_Later on_

Morimoto and Araya were standing next to each other in an empty field. Araya was wearing a red trenchcoat, black pants, black dress shoes, a grey scruffy hairstyle, and had red tigerlike eyes.

Morimoto: So, The Red Dragon is finally slain.

Araya: He won't be a bother to us anymore. That's good news. Phase 2 can finally be put in motion.

Morimoto: Ooooo goodie, I can't wait.

Araya: No need to rush, we still have to follow through with our plans. The event will take place in Kouh Town. That way Rias Gremory can see all of it.

Morimoto: Oh, a delightful idea.

Araya: And you informing Sirzechs Lucifer was a good idea?

Morimoto: What? It's boring if we simply kill them. I have a feeling that they might just put up a strong fight against us.

Araya: Good, we'll have some fun then.

Morimoto: Exactly. The Red Dragon was taken care of in 1 swift swing. I imagine the others will be taken care of in one swing as well.

Araya: We'll see about that.

Morimoto: After all these years of just randomly attacking planets, such a funny story on how it all started.

Araya: Nobody cares about what happened in the past Morimoto.

Morimoto: Well, what a nice way to ruin the mood.

_Later on_

Rias was sitting on the couch staring at the ground. Akeno was next to her.

Rias: Issei...

Akeno: Rias...

Rias: How can we handle anything...after seeing what happened to Issei...I failed...to protect him.

Akeno: Rias, I know how you feel, I can't express how I felt when I saw his lifeless eyes...but we have to stay strong. It's what Issei wants from all of us.

Rias: Those...Those were his final words...He told me to stay strong.

Akeno: We need to stay strong for Issei. We're going to avenge Issei's death. All of us! We're going to train until we've ready to fight!

Rias narrowed her eyes and stood up facing Akeno.

Rias: You're right! We have to avenge Issei!

Akeno: We might just find a way to restore him too! But first Azazel wants all of us to meet in the conference room. He has something important to tell us.

Rias: Alright, I'll gather everyone.

Later on, Rias was gathered in a meeting with Azazel.

Lucifer appeared and faced everyone.

Lucifer: Ah thank you all for gathering.

Rias: Brother? Did you get any information about Morimoto Arata and Araya Roku?

Lucifer: Yes I have.

Rias: I looked all over for information but I couldn't find any myself. Did anyone know them?

Lucifer: Unfortunately no. But surprisingly, Morimoto told me almost everything himself.

Kiba: What?! He just appeared and you have done nothing about it?

Lucifer: He only wanted to talk. So I had to let him talk. Anyway, I'll explain how it all happened.

_Flashback_

Lucifer was sitting down sipping his tea and looking through his books.

Lucifer: Hmm...nothing about Morimoto Arata or Araya Roku. It's like they don't exist.

Morimoto appeared in front of Lucifer.

Morimoto: Then allow me to introduce myself, I am Morimoto Arata.

Lucifer chuckled.

Lucifer: Well this is certainly convenient.

Morimoto: It's a pleasure meeting you, Sirzechs Lucifer.

Lucifer: My, so respectful are we?

Morimoto: It's a habit of mine to respect others at first.

Lucifer: So you've killed the Red Dragon, I take it you're here to kill me next?

Morimoto: Oh no, not at the moment. I've got lots to do firs, I'm here to have a friendly chat with you. That's all.

Lucifer: Well then, you can explain everything I want to know then.

Morimoto: Why certainly. I don't see why not.

Lucifer: So, who are you and Araya?

Morimoto: We come from the depths of the darkness and space. And we seek to find anything that satisfies us. And fortunately, the planet, heaven, and underworld very much intrigue us. We've been watching you all from the very start. We aren't famous here in this world. But soon we'll be well known. We plan on overtaking the entire planet.

Lucifer: Oh, is that so? Well, that's something. So why kill the Red Dragon?

Morimoto: He was a bug that would ruin our plan. But he's is already taken care of as you may know.

Lucifer: So there's no way for you to bring him back?

Morimoto: I only strike to kill not to bring back the dead.

Lucifer: So it seems that you have the power to strike any of us with a single slash of your weapon. What are your weapons made of?

Morimoto: Quite similar to the Excalibur, however, it's not holy at all. It's all black magic.

Lucifer: I'm understanding more about you. But wouldn't this give you a disadvantage when we fight?

Morimoto: My chances of losing are nonexistent.

Lucifer placed his cup down. He closed his eyes.

Lucifer: You should go now. Because the next time we meet, I'll be forced to kill you.

Morimoto chuckled and closed his eyes.

Morimoto: Very well then I'll be on my way. We'll be back within a couple of days to finally settle this.

Lucifer: Oh and, don't try to kill anyone else. Because you've already pissed me off by slaying the Red Dragon Emperor.

Morimoto: No promises on that. Bye now!

_Flashback ended._

Rias: So, they're planning on taking over the planet including the heaven and the underworld...

Kiba: That's insane...

Xenovia: It's disgusting...

Lucifer: Rias, I'll provide as much support as you need when it comes down to the fight. But for now, you all need to train. We don't have much time.

Rias: Brother...

Lucifer: Issei's funeral will be starting tonight. After that, we'll have to train.

Rias looked down tearing. Everyone looked down as well.

_Later on_

_Issei..._

_Issei..._

Issei: It's felt like hours, days, weeks, months... I cannot move, feel, or do anything. All I see is darkness...

_Suddenly a white flashed appeared._

Issei: What? Is that the end? No... I don't want to die... I can't die... not now... I have...to live... I promised Rias... that I will be there... for her...

Ddriag: Partner... it seems that you have not completely lost your life just yet.

Issei: Ddriag?

Ddriag: You will wait until the time has come.

Issei: So be it then...

_A white flashed appeared again._

_After the funeral... _

Issei was placed in a tomb. Rias placed her hand on the tomb.

Rias: Issei... I'll never forget you... I promise, to avenge your death. We all will... I'll be stronger for you...

Rias released her hand and summoned her magic circle and vanished.

End of Chapter 8


	9. The Fight

The next day, everyone was already training in their private spots. Rias was training with her brother Lucifer.

Rias: Can you tell me why you're the one training me...

Lucifer: What's wrong with that?

Rias: It's embarrassing...

Rias crosses her arms.

Lucifer: Do you understand how serious the situation is?

Rias: Yes...

Lucifer: Then focus Rias...You want to avenge Issei, or do you want to end up like him.

Rias: I want to avenge him.

Rias narrowed her eyes and stared at Lucifer.

Rias: Let's do it!

Lucifer: First...let me ask you this. Do you want to marry Issei?

Rias' eyes widen.

Rias: Y-Yes...

Lucifer: Do you want to make him happy?

Rias: Of...Of course, I do...

Lucifer: You do know what his goals are right?

Rias: ...I...

Lucifer: He doesn't only want just you. He wants to love all of you.

Rias went silent.

Lucifer: You're making him lose the benefits for making him stronger. Did you forget why I placed all the girls in your home?

Rias kneeled down shaking her head.

Rias: ...I'll give him anything he wants... if he comes back... I just want him back...if he wants all of us. Fine, I don't care anymore. Just as long he loves me too...

Lucifer smiled.

Lucifer: I'll find a way to bring him back.

Rias quickly looked up at Lucifer.

Rias: Y-You will?

Lucifer: I'll do it later. Right now I need to focus on training you.

Lucifer charged his attacks.

Lucifer: Talking time is over. Let's get started.

Rias stood up with confidence.

_Intense training montage._

Rias was panting heavily.

Lucifer: You did great...keep it up.

Lucifer patted her back and vanished.

Rias used her last bit of strength to stand up.

Rias: Hng...

Rias started to walk. She stumbled and fell on the ground, passing out.

Later on, Akeno came to retrieve Rias. She found her laying down on the ground.

Akeno: Rias!

Akeno picked her up and summoned a magic circle. They both appeared in Issei's room. Akeno placed Rias down on his bed. Rias opened her eyes and groaned.

Akeno: Rias, it's good that you're awake.

Rias: ...Akeno...I have bad feelings about this fight.

Akeno: So do I...We have to be careful Rias...

Rias: I want to avenge Issei...

Akeno: Same here...

Rias reached her hand out.

Rias: Let's avenge him...together Akeno... We have to do this...

Akeno grabbed her hand.

Akeno: Yes! We have to.

Rias: Then maybe Issei will come back to us...

Akeno: I hope so...

_2 days later..._

Morimoto was next to Araya in the park.

Araya: As your leader Morimoto, your job is to make sure we win this fight.

Morimoto: Oh we won't lose. I know for sure.

Araya: It's an order. So don't lose.

Morimoto: You remember how we first met?

Araya: Yeah?

Morimoto: Such wonderful times. We were little boys having a go-

Araya: Morimoto, nobody cares about our backstory. Stop trying to bring out a full story about us in the past.

Morimoto: Alright, as you wish.

Morimoto raised his hand. A giant crack was formed in the middle of the park. Then a green shining light appeared in the sky.

Morimoto: My, this place certainly has some good potential.

Araya: It's perfect. I can't wait.

Morimoto: Oh?

Morimoto pulled out his sword and deflected an attack.

Morimoto: My that was unexpected. But too slow.

Rias appeared in front of Morimoto. The entire team then appeared.

Morimoto: Oh is this your army? You've certainly lack numbers.

Rias was silent. She charged her attacks. Akeno flew up in the air and charged hers too. Kiba moved at light speed and struck his sword at Morimoto. Morimoto parried and kicked him off.

Kiba: GAH! THE HELL?! I CAN'T MOVE ANYMORE!

Morimoto: So slow, gotta be faster than that...Our attacks can easily paralyze anyone within a simple touch. As I said, I surpass everyone's power here even at full strength. I won't need to use my sword for any of you weaklings. This will prove how strong I am barehanded.

Xenovia swung her sword at Morimoto. He blocked and kicked her off. Akeno and Rias released their magic power and attacked together at both Araya and Morimoto.

Rias and Akeno: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Araya swatted the blast away with his own hand. Rias and Akeno's eyes widen.

Araya: Such disappointment...

Koneko jumped in and kicked. Araya blocked it and punched her chest. She fell on the ground holding her chest trying to breathe...

Rias: KONEKO!

Araya: So weak...

Morimoto: Perhaps I was wrong...

Rias screamed.

Rias: YOU **_BASTAAAAAAAAAAARDS!_**

Akeno: _**GO TO HELL!**_

They both attack together again. Morimoto dashed and kicked them both down. They both took damage. They all fell on the ground struggling to get up. Asia was hiding behind a tree with Gasper. They were both terrified.

Gasper: I FEEL SO USELESS!

Asia: So...So do I...there's nothing we can do... Issei, I'm so sorry... I'm weak and pathetic...

Gasper: I would stop time right now but I'm too scared! Issei I'm sorry too!

Morimoto: Oh such a shame to already finish them.

Morimoto dashed to Rias and struck his sword. Rias flinched and closed her eyes. She was waiting for her death...that is until she opened her eyes again and saw Lucifer blocking the sword with his own weapon.

Rias: Brother...

Morimoto: Not bad...not bad at all. However, you lack speed.

Araya stepped in and attacked at Lucifer with his own fists. He was boxing Lucifer, throwing jabs and hooks. Lucifer was dodging them all.

Araya: Stand still! RAAAH!

Araya threw an uppercut, Lucifer dodged and attacked, Araya grabbed his hand and laughed.

Lucifer: H-Huh?

Araya: You're a tough one...That's nice.

Araya crushed his fist and kicked his leg, breaking it.

Lucifer kicked him off with his other leg. Araya flew back a few meters back.

Morimoto: Hmm...you are definitely interesting. Morimoto pulled out his sword and slashed. Lucifer attacked his arm. Morimoto snickered. He swapped the weapon to his other hand and slashed Lucifer's chest. Lucifer shielded himself before he was completely effected.

Morimoto: Nice job! You shielded yourself. However, you still shouldn't be able to stand.

Lucifer then collapsed on the ground.

Lucifer: D-Damn it! They're really strong.

Rias: Brother!

Araya: I'm disappointed...

Morimoto: Same here.

Azazel came in and kicked Araya. Araya blocked and slid a few meters away.

Araya: Oh?

Azazel: So, let's see how strong you all are.

Morimoto sighed and scratched his head.

Morimoto: I forgot there were so many of you...

Azazel: Oh did you now?

Azazel vanished.

Morimoto smiled and parried the attack.

Morimoto: I can see all of your moves.

Azazel grabbed his wrist and took him down.

Morimoto: GAH?!

Azazel snapped his wrist.

Morimoto: DAAAGH! DAMN YOU!

Araya came in and threw a heavy hook at Azazel. Azazel dodged did a spin hook kick.

Araya: That hook is what I was waiting for!

Araya caught his leg and snapped it.

Azazel: GAAAAAAH!

Azazel fell to the ground.

Azazel: D-Damn it...

Araya helped Morimoto up.

Morimoto: You bastard.

Morimoto kicked Azazel meters away. He landed on the ground.

Morimoto: Alright who's next?!

Lucifer: Is that all we have to fight them?

Azazel: The others are too busy with other things.

Lucifer: This is a threat to both heavens and underworld what are they doing now?!

Azazel: They assumed you can manage this on your own.

Lucifer: This black magic is way too strong... They must have buffed it up... I can't even move. D-Damn it...

Araya: We don't need to fight anymore. We need to finish.

Morimoto was panting.

Morimoto: You're right...screw these pathetic weaklings.

Araya was rising his hand, the light beamed across the land quickly.

_A white flash shined. We go back to Issei floating in the dark void._

Ddriag: Partner!

Issei: H-Huh?!

Issei was glowing in red.

Ddriag: Rias, is in trouble.

Issei: Rias?!

Ddriag: Everyone is in trouble.

Issei: ...What can I do...

Ddriag: You...you need to fight. You want to live, don't you? You want to be the Harem King right?

Issei: Yes...I do...

Ddriag: Do you really want to?

Issei: YES! MY LONG AWAIT GOAL! IS TO BE THE KING OF HAREM! I WANT TO HAVE ALL THE GIRLS INTO A HAREM SO I CAN LOVE THEM ALL!

Ddriag: Dragon rebirth...can only be used once... however...you can regain it back... under a small condition...

Issei: Whatever it takes...to be with Rias...and the others again, I'll do it...

Ddriag: THEN PREPARE YOURSELF! AFTER YOU GET THIS POWER NOBODY CAN STOP YOU! THE POWER OF TEN DRAGONS TOGETHER! YOUR WOUNDS WILL MEAN NOTHING TO THIS SORT OF POWER! LET'S SHOW THEM WHO WE'RE MADE OF!

Issei used all of his might and screamed.

Issei: _R__AAAAA_**_AAAH!_**

_A white flash appeared again. _

Araya then stopped. The beam stopped.

Morimoto: What are you doing?! Why did you stop?!

Araya: ...Something is wrong...

Morimoto: What?

Araya: This feeling...it's not right. Something isn't right.

Morimoto: What are you talking about, I don't feel anything.

Araya: Morimoto something isn't right!

Morimoto: What do you mean "Something isn't right"?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!

Araya looked straight ahead his eyes widen. Morimoto looked too his eyes widen as well.

Morimoto: I...Impossible...I KILLED YOU!

Issei was walking slowly towards the two of them glowing in red. Had white pupils. Everyone was staring at him.

Rias: I...Issei...

Akeno: Issei...

Asia was looking at him with fear.

Asia: Issei?

Azazel: Looks like he didn't die.

Lucifer sighed in relief.

Lucifer: I'm glad he's not dead.

Morimoto pulled out his sword and dashed to him.

Morimoto: DIE!

Morimoto swung his sword. Issei was standing there. He didn't flinch. A gush of blood came out of Morimoto's chest.

Morimoto: Im...Impossible...I didn't even see what he did... It's like...he used my own attack against me...

Morimoto fell to the ground bleeding out.

Araya: You're a tough one now are you? Morimoto...I knew you couldn't do your job... Looks like I'll have to handle this myself.

Araya went into his fighting stance. He was in a boxing stance. Issei was just standing there. Waiting for him to make a move.

Araya: COME ON! MAKE A MOVE!

Issei: ...

Araya: FINE! THEN I WILL! RAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Araya threw a heavy punch. Issei blocked it with one hand.

Araya: Im...IMPOSSIBLE!

Rias: Issei...

Lucifer: This is...certainly interesting...

Azazel: You can say that again...

Issei was staring at him with a dead expression.

Araya: What...What are you...

Issei crushed his fist and closed his eyes.

Araya: AAAAH! WHAT?!

Issei struck a hole in his chest with his own hand.

ARAYA: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Issei spoke in a dark deep voice.

Issei: This power...is called...Dragon Rebirth...I come back as a normal being, all wounds healed, and have the power, speed, and strength of a dragon...that is 10 times stronger than my Balance Breaker...I've also divided your power, so now your powers are greatly reduced. You stand no chance against me...

Araya: T...THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!

Lucifer: Dragon birth? Haven't heard of that move...

Issei without hesitation struck through his head. Araya died quickly. Everyone was watching in terror.

Lucifer: The kid saved us. But he lost it...

Issei then fell on his knees.

Rias: ISSEI!

Rias crawled to Issei with all of her strength. She reached him and grabbed him.

Rias: ISSEI!

Issei was silent. She looked at her with white pupil eyes. He didn't respond.

Rias: Issei it's me! Rias! It's ME! RIAS!

Issei was still silent. He then grabbed her and raised his hand. Rias' eyes widened.

Rias: ISSEI NO!

Everyone gasped.

Asia: ISSEI DON'T DO IT!

Akeno: ISSEI! STOP! THAT'S RIAS!

Rias then hugged him tightly.

Rias: ISSEI! IT'S ME RIAS! RIAS! RIAS! PLEASE REMEMBER ME! IT'S RIAS!

Issei: Rias...Rias...Rias...

Issei then shook his head and looked at her. His eyes were normal.

Issei: Rias? What happened?! Didn't I black out a moment ago?

Rias was smiling and hugged him tightly.

Rias: ISSEI! YOU'RE FINALLY BACK!

Issei: Did...Did something happen to me?

Issei looked around.

Issei: ...Did I do this?

Lucifer grabbed a pole and stood himself up with it.

Lucifer: No no...it's just we're unable to move, so it was harder for us to get up.

Issei: ...Did we win?

Rias: Yes...you did win...Issei...

Issei: I don't remember...All I remember is that I was slashed on my chest and I ended up here now.

Rias: It doesn't matter anymore...It's all over now...

Issei: Not yet...what about our date?

Rias kissed Issei. Issei went along with it.

Everyone: Awwww...

Issei and Rias blushed.

_Later on..._

Everyone was back in the conference room. Asia was finishing up healing Lucifer.

Issei: Oh...well, I'm sorry about everything Rias...

Rias: It's...not your fault...Honestly, it doesn't matter anymore...

Asia: I'm so glad you're alive Issei!

Akeno: We missed you so much Issei!

Lucifer: So, I supposed you manage to break out of the tomb we placed you in.

Issei: ...I guess I did?

Lucifer: Well, that's settled. I guess I shouldn't underestimate you so much from now on Red Dragon Emperor. I'll ask you later about Dragon Rebirth.

Issei: Uhm...

Lucifer: You're a lifesaver. We'll celebrate your return tomorrow. Right now, I'm going to sleep to gain back my energy. Then I'm going to have a nice chat with the others in the underworld and the heavens.

Azazel: Good to have you back kid.

Issei: It's...nothing really...haha...

Azazel: Girls, have fun with Issei.

Issei: Wait, what now?

Lucifer and Azazel both vanished. All of the girls jumped on Issei hugging him tightly.

Akeno: ISSEI! WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!

Rias: DO YOU KNOW HOW UPSET I WAS?!

Xenovia: I COULDN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT YOU ISSEI!

Asia: ISSEI! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE US LIKE THAT AGAIN!

Issei: AAAAAAAAAAA! GIRLS PLEASE! YOU'RE CRUSHING ME!

Kiba sighed in relief.

Kiba: Issei, you're a strong warrior. I wish for you to get stronger.

Issei: Thanks for the OWWWW! HEY! CALM DOWN GIRLS!

All of the girls: I LOVE YOU ISSEI!

Issei smiled to himself.

Issei: Harem king...so close yet so far...

End of Chapter 9.


	10. Issei's Reward

It was a new morning. Issei woke up, not remembering anything.

Issei: Why do I feel so heavy...

Issei looked around and saw all the girls sleeping next to him.

Issei: ...That's why...

Issei struggled to get up.

Issei: I can't even move...because Asia and Rias are laying on my arms...

Rias smiled and cuddled closer to Issei.

Issei: Huh?

Rias: Issei...

Issei: Well, good morning.

Rias squeezed him tightly.

Rias: I'm really happy that you're back...

Issei: This is all too sudden for me you know...

Rias: I had come to the point where I had to accept the fact that you were dead.

Issei: I'm sorry...

Rias: I've trained so hard to try and avenge you. But we couldn't stand a chance. Then you came for us and save our lives.

Issei: Again...I don't remember me doing that. I wish I could...and it sounds like one of those cliche things you see in shows...where someone dies and they just come back being all overpowered.

Rias turned his face towards her. She was smiling, tearing with joy.

Issei: Rias...

Rias: You can have anything you want Issei... Anything... you... want...

Issei gulped.

Issei: Rias, I'm completely drained. Whatever happened to me, it really took a toll out of me. (But she said I can do anything...)

Issei tried moving his arms but he couldn't.

Issei: D-Damn it, I'm paralyzed.

Rias: Oh? You are?

Issei: W-Wait, please don't do anything too sudde- AAAAAAH!

Rias was stroking his crotch.

Issei: R-Rias...everyone is here... please not now...

Rias: You think I care anymore...?

Issei: ...W-What?

Akeno came from under the covers and pinned him down.

Akeno: That's all I have to hear. Fufufu~

Issei: Ak-Akeno?!

Akeno: So helpless now are we?

Issei: Oh boy...

Asia was cuddling Issei. She opened her eyes and started tearing.

Asia: Issei...

Issei: Asia, you don't have to wake up yet.

Asia: I love you Issei...

Issei: A-Asia, it's a bit too sudden to say that...

Asia then kissed him. Issei's eyes widen. She was kissing him deeply. She then broke the kiss.

Issei: This is too sudden!

Asia grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts.

Asia: I want to finally be closer to you Issei...I...I love you.

Issei: Asia...

Xenovia: I CALL FIRST!

Xenovia climbed on top.

Issei: WAIT WHAT?!

Xenovia: Finally...we can do our practice round for our baby-making.

Rias narrowed her eyes. She then scoffed.

Issei: What is this all of a sudden?! Why are you all like this?! I did nothing! And I feel too drained to do anything!

Akeno: To reward you, for saving all of us. Just lay down, and relax. You don't have to do anything.

Issei: This is ...awesome but INSANE!

Xenovia shoved his meat inside her.

Issei: AAHAAA! WHA! WHAT ARE YOU...

Xenovia moaned softly.

Xenovia: This...feeling...it's addictive...

Issei: WAIT WAIT WAIT! I CAN'T DO YOU ALL ONE BY ONE! (XENOVIA IS ALREADY FORCING HERSELF ON ME! AND I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT! This is going to get out of hand!)

Akeno: Of course you can! You've done it countless times when you were reading your porno mags.

Issei: HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF PRIVACY?!

Koneko: Speak for yourself, you peek on girls in the locker room.

Issei: She...got me there...

Xenovia moved her hips. Issei clenched.

Issei: W-Why are you...not in pain?! Aren't you a virgin.

Xenovia: I'm flexible Issei, I've already stretched myself out.

Issei: You're so...t-tight...

Xenovia: Issei...ooh...this feels good...

Xenovia held Issei down moving her body up and down.

Issei: S-Stop! This is considered rape you know!

Akeno: Then why aren't you doing anything to stop it?

Issei: My arms are paralyzed!

Xenovia moved faster.

Xenovia: Oh...OOOH...ISSEI!...I...I SEE WHY PEOPLE HAVE SEX NOW! THE FEELING...OOOH OOOH, IT'S AMAZING! I SHOULD HAVE SEX WITH YOU MORE OFTEN!

Issei: (This is not what I wanted...I wanted to do the girls myself not let them force me to do it! I HAVE TO HOLD BACK! DAMN IT SHE'S REALLY DOING IT!)

Xenovia moaned loudly.

Xenovia: OH! ISSEI! ISSEI! AAAAAAAAAAAA!

Xenovia came on top of Issei. Issei was trying so hard to hold back. She got off him laying down.

Ddriag: VIRGINITY TAKEN!

Issei: DDRIAG! SHUT UP!

Xenovia passed out. Koneko climbed on top. She was blushing in deep red.

Issei: K-Koneko! Y-You're not really going to...are you?!

Koneko: To be perfectly honest, I don't think I should...however...

Koneko leaned in and kissed Issei. She held him tightly.

Issei: MMFT?!

Koneko swirled her tongue around Issei's. She then broke the kiss.

Issei: ...Wha...

Koneko: Thank you Issei...

Issei: K-Koneko...

Koneko: I won't stop you enjoying yourself with other girls. You're a pervert by the way.

Issei sighed.

Issei: You don't need to remind me...

Irina: MY TURN!

Irina got on top of Issei.

Issei: Irina oh no nononono.

Irina: Aw what's wrong? Not used to see me like this? Do you want me to look like a boy instead?

Issei: N-NO IT'S NOT THAT!

Irina: I can do it for you!

Issei: PLEASE NO! It's just I'm tired already!

Akeno: Pfft, you didn't even move a muscle. Don't make excuses.

Irina cleaned his meat. Then she shoved his meat inside her.

Irina: Oh...Issei...Ohhh...it's so big...

Issei: IR-IRINA!

Irina moved her body up and down. She was moaning.

Irina: Ohh...I always wanted this...ever since we got close together.

Issei: That's...C-CRAZY!

Irina: OooOH IT'S SOOO DEEP! AAAAA!

Issei: HNGGGG! (This is going completely out of hand. I have to restrain myself...)

Irina: OOOOH! OOOOH YES! YES! ISSEI! OOOOOH, YOUR COCK IS AMAZING! YES! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~

Irina leaked on top of Issei's crotch. Issei was clenching so hard to prevent himself from releasing.

Ddriag: VIRGINITY TAKEN!

Issei: ...N-No more...p-please...

Irina got off and laid down passing out. Akeno climbed on top.

Akeno: This time Issei, I'm going to make you cum inside me.

Issei gulped.

Issei: (Those are the best words I heard in my life. AND YET I'M REJECTING IT!)

Rias: IF HE'S GOING TO CUM INSIDE ANYONE IT'S GOING TO BE ME!

Akeno: We'll see about that.

Akeno shoved his meat inside her making a moaning sound.

Issei: How are you girls NOT SUFFERING FROM FIRST TIME...

Akeno: I've been practicing Fufufu~

Issei: P-P-PRACTICING!?

Akeno went all the way deep inside. She moaned softly.

Akeno: Issei...oooh... I've been a naughty girl. Oh, master, I need to make things up to you...

Issei: (My god she's arousing me so much...)

Akeno cuddled tight on Issei.

Akeno: Ohh master, let me make it up to you. I want to make you feel good.

Akeno bounced up and down on Issei. Issei was moaning.

Issei: AAaa...A-AKENO!

Rias was feeling jealous.

Rias: Grrr Akeno...

Akeno: OOOH! MASTER ISSEI! YOUR COCK! IT'S SO BIG AND DEEP INSIDE ME! AM I DOING A GOOD JOB? OOOO MASTER! IT FEELS AMAZING!

Issei: I...I...CAN'T HOLD IT!

Akeno: OH YES MASTER! CUM INSIDE ME MASTER ISSEI! I WANT IT! PLEASE! GIVE IT TO ME!

Issei: (I CAN'T FUCKING TAKE IT ANYMORE! I WANT TO FUCK THEM ALL!)

Issei grabbed her and flipped her over.

Issei: YOU DON'T DESERVE IT!

Issei pounded her hard and fast, Akeno was in shock but she was moaning loudly.

Akeno: N-NO...I...AA! AAAA! AAAA! OOOH! JUST FUCK ME! FUCK ME ISSEI! OOOH! OOOOH AAAAA!

Rias: I-Isssei?

Akeno was grabbing tight to the blanket.

Akeno: AAAA! FUCK! AAAAAAAAAAAA! ISSEI AAAAAAAAAAAAA~

Akeno leaked fluids out of her. Issei was panting...

Ddraig: VIRGINITY TAKEN!

Issei looked down.

Issei:...2 left...

Issei looked at Asia. She blushed...

Rias: W-WHY NOT ME FIRST?

Issei: I'm saving the best for last...

Rias blushed deeply. Akeno passed out on the bed. Asia covered herself.

Asia: I'm...I'm not ready... Issei... But... I do want to... just a little...

Issei: I'll be gentle.

Issei held her hand and pulled her down. Asia laid down blushing.

Asia: I've...wanted to do this for a while... I want to please you too...

Issei: Are you ready? It's going to hurt Asia...

Asia: Oh yes please... I'm ready. Love me please...

Asia cuddled him tightly.

Asia: PLEASE! I WANT YOU SO MUCH ISSEI! I'VE TOUCHED MYSELF ALOT TO YOU!

Issei: (Wow she's horny for me... There goes her innocence...)

Issei cuddled her and slowly slid it in. She clenched in pain.

Asia: AAAH! OOOW!

Issei: We're almost in.

Issei shoved it in all the way deeply slowly. Asia's voice broke.

Asia: It...It hurts!

Issei kissed her, holding her tightly. Asia held him tightly. Issei moved very slowly thrusting. Asia broke the kiss and moaned softly.

Asia: Oooh...Issei...

Issei thrust slowly. Asia was moving with him.

Asia: Aaaaa...ooooh Issei...

Rias was watching closely.

Rias: (Issei suddenly changed...)

Asia: H-Harder...

Issei thrust a little harder. Asia moaned louder than before.

Asia: OOH! Issei! Oooo! Please...give it to me!

Issei moved faster.

Asia: OOOH ISSEI! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE! LOVE ME! I WANT YOU TO LOVE ME LIKE THIS ALWAYS! OOOOOO! OOOO OOOOOOOOH ISSEEEEEI!

Asia leaked fluids from her.

Ddraig: VIRGINITY TAKEN!

Asia was panting. She then fell asleep. Issei pulled out, panting. Rias was looking away.

Rias: It hurts me to see you like this...

Issei: It's not my fault...you all wanted it...

Rias: I...I don't think I want to anymore...

Issei: It's okay...

Rias: I mean...I...

Issei held her hand.

Rias: Issei...

Issei: I'm still not understanding...why do you want to share me with others then feel so jealous about it.

Rias looked down.

Rias: ...You only get stronger if multiple girls are with you... but personally...it bothers me...

Issei: I don't really understand love... What's the point in having a relationship if one guy can't focus on one girl.

Rias: ...Yeah...

Issei: ...I'll just have to accept them all.

Rias looked at Issei.

Rias: What?

Issei: It's better to let them all be in the relationship... Everyone is equal...

Rias looked at Issei with a furious look.

Rias: A-ARE YOU INSANE?!

Issei: I just want everyone to be happy...

Issei looked down.

Issei: I'm trying so hard Rias... You're my girlfriend and you're the only one who's unhappy.

Rias: It makes me more unhappy if you decide to let them all join in and let them steal you away from me. I wanted us to be only lovers...

Issei looked down and sighed. He sat down on the bed.

Issei: ...I don't understand anymore...

Rias looked at him.

Rias: I-Issei..?

Issei: ...I can't even make my own girlfriend happy...

Rias looked down.

Koneko: Loving someone just to make them happy is not true love. You also need to accomplish satisfaction from the relationship. Otherwise, you're in a relationship that only pleases your partner and not yourself. You both need to be happy together.

Rias: ...Koneko...

Koneko: Rias...Issei is trying hard to please everyone. You wanted him to do it as well.

Rias: I know but...

Issei: Rias, what do you want me to do...how can I make everyone happy...

Rias looked down.

Rias: (I'd give him anything he wants... as long he comes back...just as long he loves me...)

Rias: Do...do you love me Issei...

Issei: Of course I do...I love you Rias...

Rias: Promise me...you'll always love me...

Issei kneeled down.

Issei: I promise, to always love you Rias.

Rias: ...I want you to love me...you can do anything you want, just, please...don't let this end between us. I don't care if you want to date all the girls on our team. Just don't end up not loving me anymore.

Issei held her tightly.

Issei: I'll always love you...

Rias: Make love to me...

Issei looked at Koneko. Koneko nodded and stepped out of the room. He looked back at Rias.

Issei: I love you Rias...

Rias: Make love to me...Issei... make me love you in bed...

Issei kissed her deeply Rias kissed back. They both fell on the bed tonguing. Issei shoved it inside her as he was kissing her. Rias was laying down cuddling Issei tightly. Issei thrust hard.

Rias: Oooh...Ooooh...fuck me hard...

Issei thrust faster and harder. Rias was moaning loudly.

Rias: OOH! OOOOOH! ISSEI! YES! AAAAA!

Issei: R-Rias...

Rias: YOUR COCK IS SO AMAZING INSIDE ME!

Issei: You're going to make me...

Rias was moving her hips with him.

Rias: OOOOH! OOOOOO ISSEI! ISSEI! ISSEI! ISSEEEEEEEI! AAAAAAAAAA~

Issei: R-RIAAAAS!

They both shot their fluids. They both were panting. Then they both passed out on the bed. Koneko peeked inside. She sighed.

Koneko: Soon, I'll be ready Issei...

End of Chapter 10


	11. Issei Gets Sick

Later on that morning, Issei woke up. His vision was blurry, he couldn't see anything clearly.

Issei: D-Damn it... Aaah... This headache... What happened to me?

Issei tried to get up but he couldn't.

Issei: Aaah... Is something weighing me down?

Issei tried to focus his sight but his vision was not clearing up. He tried moving around. But he couldn't.

Issei: What is wrong with me... AAA! Damn it my head. It's pounding!

Rias: Issei? Are you okay?

Issei: Y-Yeah...but I don't feel okay. I don't know if I'm sick or something.

Asia felt his forehead.

Asia: He's very warm. He probably has a fever.

Akeno: My my, we can't let our poor Issei suffer like this.

Issei: I'm fine guys really. Now let me just get up. A fever isn't going to stop me.

Issei sat up using most of his strength. He then tried to get up, but he stumbled down onto the floor.

Issei: Why...Why do I feel so weak? I've never gotten anything like this before? I'm already out of breath...

Rias picked him up and laid him back on the bed.

Rias: Stay here and rest Issei. We'll treat you whatever you need.

Issei: Fine... Man, this is gonna be boring...

Rias walked up to him.

Rias: You'll recover very soon Issei. For the time being, you won't have any of us until you're better.

Akeno: Oh, I don't mind for Issei.

Rias: W-What?

Asia: S-Same here...I'd do anything for him.

Rias: Those types of treatments aren't needed for Issei! Let him rest and give him what he _NEEDS_!

Akeno: Fufufu~ Whatever you say, President.

Asia: Okay then.

Issei was slightly disappointed. The girls walked out of the room.

Issei: Today is going to be something...

A little while after, Issei was resting. His eyes were shut. Then the door slammed open. Issei looked over quickly.

Koneko: Issei...

Issei gulped.

Issei: Oh no...

Koneko walked to Issei with an intimidating look.

Issei: K-KONEKO...AAAAA!

Koneko jumped at him.

Koneko: Yaaaa!

Issei: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

She hugged him tightly.

Issei: Huh?

Koneko: I'll treat you with anything Issei, just for today.

Issei: (Her body...it's warm and soft...but I can't let her get sick as well.)

Issei: Koneko I appreciate the support, but please you don't need to be physical. I'm si-

Koneko squeezed hard, crushing him.

Issei: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KONEKOOOOOO!

Koneko: Just a little longer...

Rias: Koneko! Get off him! You're crushing him!

Koneko and Issei both looked at Rias.

Koneko: I'm treating him. What's wrong with that?

Rias: He has a fever and you're squeezing him like that! Let him go! He needs rest! We want him to feel better sooner.

Koneko released Issei and got off.

Koneko: Fine...

Rias came to Issei holding some medicine.

Rias: Here Issei, I've got some medicine for you.

Issei looked at Rias with a smile.

Issei: Thank you Rias... For treating me.

Rias blushed and smiled.

Rias: I'd do anything to help you feel better Issei.

Koneko looked back and sighed. She then walked away.

Issei took some medicine.

Issei: AAAGH! That's terrible!

Rias giggled a little.

Issei: What are you laughing at?

Rias rubbed his head.

Issei: Heeeeey!

Rias: You're so adorable Issei...

Issei turned red.

Issei: You're embarrassing me Rias...

Rias gave him a peck on the cheek. And slid her finger down his chest.

Rias: You're very good in bed you know...

Issei: W-WHA?! Why are you even telling me that now!?

Rias pinned him down.

Issei: H-HUH!?

Rias: Soon... You're going to give me everything... you... have...

Issei gulped. Rias got off winking at him.

Issei: ...R-Rias...

Rias: Hmm?

Issei grabbed her hand squeezing it.

Issei: Last night... I've... didn't pull out. I'm worried if...

Rias: Oh? OH! No... I'm not.

Issei sighed in relief.

Issei: That's a relief...I'm I'm not ready to be a daddy yet.

Rias: You know, I don't mind one soon.

Issei: I'm not ready! Please don't rush one... You know I'd make a terrible father too...

Rias narrowed her eyes.

Rias: For now...

Issei: Just not anytime soon... Right now I have school to finish... And I don't even have a job to financially support myself. I'm still living off my parents. What will my parents say if they saw my kid running around in this house?

Rias: I'm sure they won't mind.

Issei sighed.

Rias: Oh fine... I'll hold it off. Only because you gave me a valid reason. To finish school.

Issei sighed.

Issei: I'm sorry Rias...

Rias: It's okay really...

Issei: I'd do anything for you, but I'm just not ready to ha-

Rias: Anything hmmm?

Issei: Y-Yes bu-

Rias: Shhh... That's all I wanna hear...

Issei: Wait...please don't do anything fishy!

Rias: I won't...for the time being.

Rias giggled and walked away.

Issei: H-Hey! Wait! What are you planning to do!? D-Damn it...

After a while, Issei was feeling a bit better. He could move around more freely. Akeno came in with a bowl.

Akeno: Feeling better now are we?

Issei: Just a little...

Akeno placed a bowl in front of Issei.

Akeno: I made you some soup. To make you feel better.

Issei: Akeno...thanks...but I don't think I'll be able to consume this just yet.

Akeno: Oh? Why not?

Issei: My throat hurts really badly...

Akeno: Oh really? I can help you.

Issei: You got cough dr-

Akeno pressed her lips against Issei's. Issei was in shock. He tried to push her off. But she overpowered him. Issei backed away gasping for air.

Issei: What are you doing?!

Akeno: Fufufu~ Is your throat feeling any better?

Issei: Well I do- ...What...

Issei's throat was healed.

Issei: ... Akeno how did you...

Akeno winked and walked away.

Issei: W-WAIT! D-Damn it...

A little while after, Issei finished his bowl and was resting again. He felt something on his forehead. He opened his eyes.

Issei: Asia?

Asia: Oh...I'm sorry...

Issei: It's okay really.

Asia: You're getting better. That's good.

Issei: Hey... Asia...I wanted to apologize about...earlier. With Rias... You see I just...

Asia: I don't care...you're fine.

Issei: But...

Asia: All it matters is that you're okay, and everyone is happy with you Issei...

Issei was tearing a little. He wanted to hug her but he also didn't want her to get sick.

Issei: Thank you... Asia.

Asia kissed his forehead.

Asia: Please get well soon Issei.

Asia grabbed the empty bowl and walked out.

Issei laid down again closing his eyes.

It was nighttime. Issei woke up. He felt, perfectly fine. He got up and stretched.

Issei: I feel so much better...

Akeno: Well well well, it looks like you're fully recovered.

Rias: It's about time.

Issei: Thank you, girls. I wouldn't be better without you.

They both then took off their clothes seductively.

Issei: Wha...

Rias: How about you give us something back in return.

Akeno: You can do that right Issei? Fufufu~

Issei: NOPE!

Issei dove out the window and rolled onto the ground like a badass and ran off.

Akeno: He's really full of energy now.

Rias giggled.

Rias: Let's leave him alone for tonight. We don't want to overwhelm him again.

Akeno: Awww that's no fun.

Rias: Tomorrow he's ours.

End of chapter 11


	12. Issei's Party

Issei woke up. He was confused about where he was.

Issei: Why am I outside?

Issei got up and looked around.

Issei: Oh...I remember now... The girls... I fled from them.

Issei walked back inside. He then saw Rias tapping her foot. Issei made a nervous look.

Issei: H-Hey...

Rias: Such a nice thing to do... Taking a dive out the window and running away.

Issei: I didn't even know I can do that...

Rias: You should be punished for that. But, I won't because today is your celebration.

Issei: For what? What did I do?

Rias: For saving us Issei...

Issei: Oh... right. Something I don't remember...

Rias: Did you really not remember any of it?

Issei sat down on the sofa.

Issei: No I don't sadly...

Rias sighed and walked to him. She gave him a tight hug.

Rias: It was pretty scary for us... Especially for me...

Issei: I imagine it was... I wished I remember me kicking that guy's ass. I would have felt so satisfied.

Rias: Issei...

Issei: Yes?

Rias: Do you remember our first encounter?

Issei: Yes, I was on the brink of death. And you saved me.

Rias: My treatment didn't work... because you were already dead. But somehow you came back alive...

Issei: I don't know how I came back alive Rias... Ddriag do you know? ...Ddriag? Hello...Ddriag?!

Issei shook his left arm.

Issei: DDRIAG!

Rias: It's fine Issei...just let it be for now...

Issei: But don't you wanna know?

Rias: It doesn't matter for now...

Rias wrapped her arms around Issei.

Rias: All it matters is that from now on Issei...I'll be stronger around you...

Issei: Rias... you should always be strong no matter what. Even if I'm dead or alive...

Rias looked up to Issei.

Issei: You're the leader of the group, you're much more talented than I am. You're amazing... I'm nothing compared to you Rias.

Rias: No... Issei, you changed my life... Being with you... I feel more alive than I ever was. I haven't felt like this ever before in my life. And now...

Rias held his cheek.

Rias: Just seeing you... makes me feel so happy...

Issei: I...

Rias: I love you Issei...

Issei looked down.

Issei: (How can she love a perverted guy like me...)

Rias: You've been acting depressed lately Issei... What's going on with you?

Issei stared at the ground.

Rias: Issei.

Issei looked up at her.

Issei: Huh?

Rias: What's going on with you?

Issei: N-Nothing... It's just been a hard week... Look I gotta g-

Rias pulled him towards her chest.

Rias: Come on Issei, don't be hiding anything from me.

Issei: WHA...I'm...I'm not!

Rias: Let my boobs make you feel better.

Rias squeezed him closer to her chest.

Issei: I...I don't... want this...

Rias gasped and released him.

Rias: ...W-What?

Issei looked at her.

Issei: (WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY?!)

Rias: I-Issei... you...

Issei stood up and turned around.

Issei: I'm sorry Rias, but right now... I don't feel too well at the moment... I need some time to mysel-

Rias bonked his head with her hand.

Rias: YOU WILL OBEY TO WHATEVER I SAY!

Issei fell on the ground.

Issei: OOW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!

Rias: Listen, whether you're depressed or not, I"m still your master. Did you forget who I am to you? You are mine Issei.

Issei: C-Come on...

Rias: Now... tell me, what is going on with you. There's nothing to hide from me Issei.

Issei went silent. Rias was waiting for an answer.

Issei: I...

Issei looked at the ground. Tears were falling from his eyes, rolling down his cheeks and dripping on the floor.

Rias: Issei...?

Issei: I... I... I

Xenovia barged through the door. They both quickly looked at her.

Xenovia: THERE YOU ARE! I've been searching for you.

Issei: What?!

Issei quickly wiped his tears and shook his head.

Rias: Why are you even barging through the door like that! And you've interrupted our moment together!

Xenovia: But you always had your moments.

Rias: BECAUSE HE IS MINE!

Xenovia: Come on Issei! Let's go at it again! I think a couple more times and I'll be ready for it!

Rias: You're not taking him away from me!

Xenovia: I'm just borrowing him for a moment. We'll be back soon.

Rias: No damn it! You can't take him away from me! He is mine!

Issei ran upstairs and locked the door behind him.

Rias: Issei?!

Xenovia: What's wrong with him?

Rias: ...I don't know...

Issei was sitting at a corner facing the wall. He was staring at the ground.

Issei: Look at me... Acting like a cry baby... A weak, pathetic loser... Hiding away from everyone... My depression isn't getting any better... it's getting worse and worse... I don't understand... I thought I'd be happier...but instead it's the complete opposite. Why... Why am I like this...

Rias hugged Issei from behind.

Rias: You're not a weak pathetic loser Issei...you're very strong and brave.

Issei: ...No I'm not...

Rias: You've fought off a lot of strong guys.

Issei: Please, I don't need this right now...

Rias: Issei... what's making you like this...

Issei: ...You deserve someone better Rias... All of you... instead with a perverted dumb idiot... You're better off liking Kiba or some other guy instead of me.

Issei turned around facing her. His face was covered in tears.

Issei: You don't need me at all Rias... All these times I've been thinking about how I've brought nothing but trouble to you... I couldn't even make you happy most of the time... And now, everyone wants to use me as their toy... I didn't care before... but right now... I can't handle this anymore Rias...

Rias kissed him. Issei was shocked. He tried moving away but Rias held on to him tightly.

Issei: MMFFFF...

Rias: Mmmmmm...

Rias broke the kiss.

Rias: I love you for who you are, you idiot...sure you're perverted... but do you think I care? You love me for who I am. Isn't that right? You know, before I used to hate men saying they all are the same. But you...you are different.

Issei: ...R-Rias...

Rias: Issei, they like you for who you are too.

Issei: What's special about me?

Rias smiled and giggled.

Rias: You're cute... and strong. Full of willpower... You won't give up unless you get what you want. Honest, trustworthy, and brave.

Issei: ...Rias...

Rias: So stop thinking about these things Issei...

Issei: RIAS!

Issei held her cheeks and kissed her deeply. Rias was shocked for a moment. Then she closed her eyes, kissing along with him. Issei broke the kiss.

Issei: I promise... to be so much better...

Rias giggled and held his cheek.

Rias: Be yourself Issei... for all of us.

Issei smiled.

Issei: Thank you for cheering me up.

Rias: I can't let you act like this all week. I'm always here to make you happy Issei.

Issei hugged her tightly. Rias hugged back.

Issei: You're a wonderful person Rias... I'm glad to have someone like you...

Rias: Aww... you're making me blush.

Issei: Let's go downstairs... We have things to do, right?

Rias: Mmhmm!

Issei: Alright.

They both walked out of the room and went downstairs.

Xenovia: Issei are you okay?

Issei: Yes I am now.

Xenovia: Great now we ca-

Rias: No.

Issei: Hang on let me talk to her... Xenovia, I'm not exactly... looking for a kid...to take care of.

Xenovia: What? But I wanted to give life to one. It's been my goal.

Issei: I understand that, but I still have so much to take care of first. And I don't think Rias will approve of the idea of me having a kid that is from another girl...

Xenovia: You two plan on having children?

Issei: Well at the mo-

Rias: Yes we _will have a kid soon._

Issei sighed.

Xenovia: Then who will help me? I want Issei to be the one to impregnate me.

Issei: (I'm sure all the girls want me to impregnate them too...)

Rias knocked him down.

Issei: OW! Oh, come on! Can't you just give me some privacy?

Rias: Hmpt...

Xenovia: Rias, why can he just impregnate us all? That way it's fair for us.

Issei:WHAT?!

Rias: UN-UNACCEPTABLE! THAT'S CRAZY!

Xenovia: What's the problem?

Issei: The problem is that I'm not READY FOR KIDS!

Xenovia: Then we'll wait until you're ready. We'll keep practicing until then.

Rias: WHA... CAN YOU NOT?!

Issei: (This is going downhill again...)

Later on, everyone appeared back in the conference room.

Issei: This is where we're going to celebrate?

Lucifer: Indeed.

Issei: You know, I didn't really ask for this... Also, I don't remember saving you all...

Issei held out his left arm.

Issei: Ddriag are you there now?

Ddriag: What is it that you want?

Issei: What happened to you earlier?

Ddriag: That's for you to figure out. You couldn't activate me.

Issei: I guess I wasn't feeling too great... Anyway can you explain what happened to me?

Ddriag: Another time... Now isn't the time to explain. You aren't even fully recovered from the immense power you had. You're lucky to even be standing on your feet already.

Issei: I do feel drained but that's all.

Ddriag: Don't try to get into any fights. We need to recover first.

Issei: How long?

Ddriag: At shortest... 10 years.

Issei: WHAT?!

Ddriag: You wanted to come back. You will have to wait.

Issei: THAT'S A LONG TIME DDRIAG!

Ddriag: Nothing else I can do.

Issei: Damn it... That sucks...

Lucifer: 10 years huh? Surely a long time...

Rias: Don't worry Issei... I'll make sure nothing happens to you.

Issei: Thank you so much Rias. And I suppose the team will help me too.

Rias: Of course! We're all family here.

Issei: Now I guess we can all enjoy ourselves.

Lucifer: For sure.

Issei: Aren't you super busy though?

Lucifer: I have a lot of time to manage.

Issei: Better than what I can do hehe...

Rias: After this party Issei...

Rias slid her finger down his chest. Issei gulped and smiled.

Issei: Hehe...uhm... you do know that your brother is watching...

Lucifer: Heh, you can do whatever you like. Take good care of her Issei.

Issei: Oh man...

End of chapter 12.


	13. Issei's Depression

So after the celebration, Issei walked back to his room by himself.

Issei: Man... Ddriag tells me I haven't fully recovered yet... and I have to wait 10 years to recover... What the hell happened to me out there?

Issei reached his hand out to grab the doorknob.

Issei: This is going to end up with me being seduced again isn't it... Honestly... I still don't feel too well... Rias... I'm sorry... For being like this...

Issei turned the knob and opened his door. Nobody was inside the room.

Issei sighed in relief.

Issei: I guess I do have some time to myself... Such a shame that I became like this... It's so much to handle... Rias being my main girl, and then all these other girls trying to compete against her... AND I DON'T WANT TO BREAK HER HEART! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!

Issei dropped onto his bed.

Issei: I'll just sleep it off...

Issei closed his eyes.

Issei: And hopefully I'll figure out a way to handle all this...

_A moment of silence_.

Issei: This feels nice... I guess I enjoy being alone at the moment... It's been a long time since I've had this moment to myself... Such a relaxing feeling... really puts all my stress away... Is this what I needed? Some alone time for the night? So I can put my mind into ease? Maybe so... Let's see if I can sleep it off now...

_Another moment of silence..._

_The next day._

Issei woke up. He opened his eyes and saw red crimson hair in front of him. He then gasped and sat up.

Issei: D-Damn it... is everyone...

Issei looked around. All of the girls were sleeping on his bed.

Issei then growled in rage... but he calmed down.

Issei: (Why am I getting so angry at them. I wouldn't mind this at all... I've really changed... This is a problem...)

Rias cuddled Issei closely back into bed.

Rias: Good morning my wonderful Issei.

Issei went silent and sighed.

Issei: Good morning Rias...

Rias narrowed her eyes at Issei.

Rias: What's all this anger you're trying to aim at?

Issei: Rias I...

Rias rubbed his cheek.

Rias: Are you down again Issei? What's the matter now? I don't understand why you're having so many problems lately.

Issei turned around and got up.

Issei: Rias... do you want to go on another date today?

Rias lit up with joy.

Rias: Oh my... Of course Issei.

Issei: Are you busy with anything first?

Rias: Well... I do have a meeting to attend to later on. Then we have to go back to handling our own jobs tomorrow afternoon.

Issei: Then I guess now would be the best time.

Rias smiled.

Rias: I can't wait...

A little while after. Issei and Rias were walking together.

Issei went to a bench and sat down. Rias sat next to him.

Issei: ...Rias

Rias: Yes Issei?

Issei: I know you said you wanted to do it last night... but...

Rias: I know...

Issei's eyes widen.

Issei: Huh?

Rias: I knew you weren't going to feel better if I bothered you. So I left you alone to relax.

Issei started to tear up.

Issei: I... I thought you wouldn't understand... but... now I feel so terrible.

Rias: Issei... I've known you long enough to understand. I care about you silly.

Issei: Rias... I... I feel like I'm being so bothered with everyone around me... Please... help me get over this...

Issei was sobbing softly.

Issei: I don't want to be like this. I hate it so much. I want to enjoy everyone loving me again...

Rias held him close to him.

Rias: I'll help you Issei... I'll do anything to help you. You just need to relax.

Issei: Rias... the issue is that you get too jealous with everyone else being around me... So I wanted to stop anything that would upset you. I wanted to stay loyal to you. But it just made me a different person...

Rias: I understand Issei... You're not used to it. But you don't have to do it anymore... You can get close to anyone as long it's our teammate.

Issei: But... wouldn't you...

Rias: To be honest, I will... but I can't stop it. However, you promised to always love me. Right?

Issei: Rias...

Rias: So go for it Issei!

Issei: This is crazy... how are you accepting this.

Rias: Because I want you to be happy to. Honestly, that goal of yours... It doesn't sound so bad after all hehe...

Issei: ...Harem king...

Rias: Just make everyone else happy Issei.

Issei: ...Rias... can we... can we do it here...

Rias' eyes widen.

Rias: Uh... what?

Issei quickly kissed Rias. Rias stopped him.

Rias: W-WHAT ISSEI! NOT HERE! WE'RE IN PUBLIC!

Issei: BUT YOU'VE MADE ME SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW!

Rias fell on the ground with Issei.

Issei: ...What am I even doing? All of a sudden I changed to being all lustful towards you.

Rias giggled.

Rias: Does it feel good Issei... to be yourself again?

Issei smiled and hugged her.

Issei: Thank you so much Rias. I love you.

Rias cuddled him.

Rias: I love you too Issei.

End of chapter 13


End file.
